Minifics sur des couples délaissés ou délirants
by Yurika Schiffer
Summary: J'ai décidé de remédier au manque d'originalité des couples des fics. Ainsi qu'à "l'abandon" de certains couples pourtant classiques. Ici, nul IchiRuki, ni ByaRen, GrimmIchi ou autres. Ici, de l'inédit ou délaissé! Dernier : Fujimaru/Arturo
1. Liste des demandes c'est pas un OS !

Demandez, allez-y ! Je ne peux pas mettre la liste à jour tout le temps, désolée ^^' J'écris désormais au feeling, donc l'ordre de la liste est celui dans lequel j'ai reçu les demandes, mais pas celui dans lequel je les faits !

**Disclaimer : Bleach et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne rien à écrire ça à part de la satisfaction personnelle.**

_**Liste des demandes :**_ (Dernière mise à jour : 4 Juin 2011)

- UnohanaKomamura et Orihime/"Ichinator" pour _Freak666Chaos_ (Pour le dernier, ça risque d'être un peu dur pour moi... J'ai toujours pas vu la suite...;A;)

- Sode no Shirayuki/Rukia pour _Kiraishin_

- AizenUnohana pour _Yuna-Hanae_

- HanataroIkkaku, AiUki, pour _Fyekawai_

- GinKomamura, KazeshiniSode no Shirayuki pour _PumpkinSpice_

- IchiNel, GrimmNel, HarriNel, KonNel pour _Jojo-MIB_

- ShinjiNnoitra pour _Ayu_

- GinHime, GrimHime pour _Chaussange_

- KonIchi pour _Yoyo-man_

- HichiHime pour _Mangasadoscafe_

- Starrk/Harribel pour _BakaUshi_

_Note pour Freak666Chaos : L'IchiSoi sera posté à part !_


	2. Menteuse un jour, menteuse toujours?

**Titre**: _Menteuse un jour, menteuse toujours?_

**Couple**: YoruSoi (classique mais trop délaissé!)

**Rating**: K

* * *

Elle était là maintenant, à manger en sa compagnie. Elle se délectait des mets les plus gouteux qu'elle avait. Pour sa maîtresse, Soi Fon s'était donné à fond. Elle savait qu'elle ne cuisinait pas si mal que ça. Mais pour Yoruichi, elle s'était donné à fond. Même lorsqu'elle devait cuisiner pour le Commandant-chef, lorsque Sasakibe était malade, elle n'y mettait pas tant de cœur. Seulement, songea-t-elle en jetant un regard à son ancienne capitaine, restera-t-elle cette fois-ci? Elle serait prête à lui faire à manger tout les jours, ce qu'elle veut. Mais pour ça, il faudrait qu'elle tienne enfin sa promesse...

* * *

Ça ne sera jamais très long(mais j'avoue celui là est minuscule...), c'est des mini-OS. Mais si l'un vous plait vraiment, je peux essayer de faire une petite suite. Seulement, il faudrait au moins que 5 personnes le veuillent!

Vous pouvez me demander n'importe quel couple, tant que ce n'est pas un couple qu'on voit tout le temps(oubliez le ByaRen, IchiRuki ou Hime, GrimmIchi, etc...). Je suis seule juge pour la rareté du couple que vous me proposerez. Mais n'hésitez pas à demander s'il l'est ou pas, je ne vous mangerais pas! J'écris aussi bien du yaoi que du yuri ou de l'hétéro. (presque)Tout est permis!

Le prochain, tout de suite avec un couple hors du commun!(à l'avance : c'est un yaoi et c'est du UA).


	3. Mon cœur se meurt sans vous c'est grave?

**Titre**: _Mon cœur se meurt sans vous, c'est grave Docteur?_

**Couple**: RyuukenTelsa (du pur inédit! Le premier qui me dit qu'il en a déjà lu/vu un, je le crois pas.)

**Rating**: K

Attention: Univers Alternatif! Shonen-ai!

* * *

Encore une fois, il se trouvait torse nu devant lui. Ryuuken l'auscultait, plaçant son stétoscope sur sa poitrine, histoire de vérifier les battements de son cœur. Parlons-en de son cœur! Cet organe vital, dont la raison de l'existence est de jouer les pompes pour le sang d'un corps, dans le but de l'envoyer dans le corps entier. Cet organe associé à ce sentiment étrange et douloureux -ou bienheureux- qu'est l'amour. Son cœur était véritablement sur le point d'exploser tant il battait puissamment. Et c'était bien là ce qui choquait le medecin, qui n'en revenait pas que le garçon arrive encore à respirer par le nez avec un rythme cardiaque si rapide.

- Encore une fois, ton cœur bat bien trop rapidement, Telsa. Je ne comprends décidément pas.

Telles furent les paroles de l'homme aux cheveux de neige. Le cœur s'affola de plus belle à l'entente de la voix grave. Le plus âgé ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait qu'ici que le cœur du jeune blond battait si fort. Il avait déjà fait porter au jeune homme de dix-neuf ans un appareil mesurant son rythme cardiaque. Pendant toute la semaine où il l'avait porté, son rythme était resté calme, stable. Serait-il gêné? Non, il n'y avait aucun signe de gêne dans son attitude, pas même lorsqu'il lui parlait de sa vie et sa famille. Était-il en hypothermie due à sa semi-nudité? Non, c'était vraiment trop illogique, son cœur devrait au contraire battre moins vite. Alors pourquoi cette accélération de la part de son cœur? Telsa répondit à l'interrogation intérieure du plus âgé, qu'il parvenait à deviner avec aisance.

- C'est parce que je suis amoureux. Amoureux de vous Docteur Ishida. De toi, Ryuuken.

Tout s'éclaircit pour le médecin.


	4. Faut croire que j'aime les rousses

**Titre**: _Faut croire que j'aime les rousses._

**Couple**: TatsukiRangiku ("démandé" par Kiraishin -elle voulait du yuri, je lui ai proposé ça, elle a accepté)

**Rating**: K

Attention: Shojo-ai!

* * *

Regardant les deux rousses discuter cuisine("Tu vois, si tu mets du piment dans ta purée d'épinard au chocolat, le goût de..."), Tatsuki Arisawa réfléchissait comme elle n'avait jamais réfléchit. Elle était face à un problème de taille.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressée par les garçons, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça. Mais elle pensait simplement être inintéressée par l'amour en général. Seulement, lorsqu'elle regardait cette grande rousse sortie de nulle part accompagnée d'un gamin d'un dizaine d'années, elle avait l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Inoue les laissa, annonçant qu'elle allait faire deux trois courses. Elle sortit presqu'en courant. Rangiku sourit à la karatéka.

-Tu veux qu'on regarde un film? Orihime doit bien en avoir un ou deux.

La brune acquiesça et la rousse plantureuse prit une cassette dans le meuble-télé. Elle l'inséra dans le magnétoscope et le film démarra. Elle rejoignit la brune sur le canapé.

La fin du film arriva. Rangiku bailla. Tatsuki s'était endormie la tête sur son épaule. Elle passa distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de l'humaine. Pour un film d'horreur, celui-là ressemblait plus à un film d'amour. Il n'y avait eu aucun combat, d'où le sommeil actuel de Tatsuki. Sa main dériva sur la joue pâle d'Arisawa. Elle ne la voyait que lorsqu'Inoue l'invitait ou au lycée. Mais ce petit bout de jeune femme, qui ne se laisser pas marcher sur les pieds l'avait charmé. Elle désespérait juste de ne pouvoir vivre son amour au grand jour. Arisawa étant humaine, elle ne pouvait rejoindre la Soul Society. Alors elle se contenterait de profiter de ces rares instants où elle pouvait être proche d'elle.


	5. Le renard et l'Enfant

**Titre**: _Le Renard et l'Enfant_

**Couple**: GinHitsu (demandé par Maybi -J'aime bien ce couple aussi!)

**Rating**: K

**Attention**: Shonen-ai!

* * *

Gin aimait bien se moquer du jeune génie qu'était Toshiro. L'énerver était vraiment plaisant. Surtout que le capitaine de la Dixième Division ne l'appréciait vraiment pas, ce qui faisait qu'il s'emportait très vite quand il était question de lui. Encore plus lorsqu'il sous-entendait des choses que le plus jeune ne pouvait supporter.

Mais au fond, Ichimaru aimait bien le petit tout court. Il lui rappelait lui-même lorsqu'il était jeune. Ils avaient presque un passé commun. Tout deux dénigrés de part leurs différences physiques et leur caractère -l'un vicieux, l'autre froid, ils n'avaient eu qu'une seule amie, encore avec eux aujourd'hui. Ils étaient tout les deux des petits génies et désormais des Capitaines. Presque tout semblait les rapprocher et pourtant, Toshiro ne pouvait pas voir Gin en peinture. Mais ne dit-on pas que la haine est le sentiment le plus proche de l'amour ? C'est ce que le plus vieux aller vérifier de ce pas.

Un soir où le Gotei 13 avait été plus que chargé, il s'était rendu à la Dixième Division. Il savait que le jeune Capitaine était seul, Matsumoto s'étant éclipsée depuis longtemps. Il entra dans le bureau, et s'apprêtant à lancer l'un de ses saluts qui avaient le don d'énerver les gens, se stoppa net devant la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Le jeune surdoué était assoupi, la joue sur un des dossiers qui couvraient son bureau, son pinceau à bout de doigts et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Gin s'approcha doucement du Capitaine. Il passa sa longue main le long de la joue d'Hitsugaya. Celui-ci gémit au contact froid. L'argenté décida de laisser le plus jeune continuer sa sieste et s'en alla.


	6. Blond vs Brun : Qui vaincra ?

**Titre**: _Blond vs Brun : Qui vaincra ?_

**Couple**: NnoitraShinji (demandé par Ayu -je trouve qu'ils iraient bien ensemble aussi...Mais je sais pas pourquoi xD - Désolée, j'ai d'abord écrit le GinHitsu avant le tien...Pardonne-moi! T.T)

**Rating**: K+ (Langage...)

**Attention**: Shonen-ai (encore une fois xD) et AU (forcément, comment voulez-vous qu'ils soient ensemble dans l'univers du manga ! xD)

* * *

Cinq and déjà qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cinq ans que le sujet de dispute le plus fréquent était encore et toujours la même chose. Les cheveux.

Ils avaient tout les deux les cheveux assez longs. Ils avaient donc chacun leur propre brosse, associée à la texture de leurs cheveux et avec quelques cheveux restés dessus lors du dernier brossage. Ils avaient chacun leurs shampooing et autres produit de beauté capillaire pour sublimer les cheveux -parce qu'ils le valent bien. Mais -parce qu'il fallait bien qu'il y en ai un- ce que leur cheveux n'avait pas en commun les faisait toujours se disputer. Quoi donc? Tout simplement la couleur de leur longue chevelure.

L'éternel combat opposant les blond(e)s aux brun(e)s s'avérait devenir une guerre cinglante -et non pas sanglante, heureusement- dans leur couple. Shinji appuyait férocement que les blond(e)s étaient les plus convoité(e)s et ceux à qui ont associé le plus facilement à la beauté, tandis que Nnoitra rétorquait qu'ils étaient surtout associés à la stupidité. Dans ces cas là, systèmatiquement, l'un des deux finissait par sortir laissant l'autre s'énerver sur l'un des coussins -fort heureusement ceux-ci étaient très résistants.

Mais au fond, l'un comme l'autre, ils aimaient les cheveux de leur amant.

* * *

Vous avez le droit à une mini fic un peu plus longue que d'habitude grâce à mon frère qui m'a prêté son ordinateur.  
Je sais pas pourquoi, mais pour leur couple, c'est les cheveux qui me sont venus direct à l'esprit xD

La liste des mini fics que je dois faire (dans l'ordre donné puisque je les fais dans cet ordre) :

- IchiSoi, IchiHarribel et UnohanaKomamura pour Freak666Chaos (j'ai une idée pour le dernier ! ^^ ... Mais je dois faire les autres avant ! )

- Sode no Shirayuki/Rukia pour Kiraishin (ça te va comme couple yuri ? xD)

- GinWonderweiss pour Hiyoru (ça c'est tordu xD)

- AizenUnohana pour Yuna-Hanae (J'ai pas de commentaire particulier sur ce couple ^^ mais j'aime bien xD)


	7. Au détour d'un couloir

Titre: "Au détour d'un couloir..."

Couple: GrimmGgio

Rating: T

Attention: Shonen-ai, mention de viol.

Note: Petit exclusif ^^'

"Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?" lui avait-il soufflé au détour d'un couloir après l'avoir plaqué au mur.

Ggio avait répondu qu'il resterait avec Barragan tant que celui-ci serait en vie, car " C'est grâce à lui si je suis encore en vie." Grimmjow avait rétorqué que le Secunda le tuait à petit feu plus qu'il ne le sauvait et le tigre n'avait pu réprimer une larme. Grimmjow savait. Il savait ce qu'il endurait chaque soir, après que les autres soient allés se coucher. Il savait pourquoi les autres fraccìon lui lançaient ces regards emplis de dégoût et de moqueries. Ggio était la "petite pute" de Barragan, son jouet. Mais le brun ne voulait pas quitter le vieillard, même suite aux multiples propositions de Grimmjow. Il se cachait derrière une excuse minable pour ne pas rejoindre le bleuté, bien qu'il eut réellement envie de faire partie de ses faccìon. Mais la réalité était qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait bien trop peur de ce que Barragan pouvait lui faire s'il changeait de maître. Il avait peur de Barragan.

Grimmjow avait bien compris ce qui empêchait Ggio de changer d'Espada. Mais il ne voulait pas forcer le plus jeune : il avait déjà assez souffert. Il continuait donc à le prendre à part dans un couloir pour lui poser la même question : "Pourquoi tu restes avec lui ?". La réponse était la même et à chaque fois, avant de le laisser partir, il l'embrassait le plus tendrement qu'il pouvait. A force d'efforts, Ggio aurait peut-être une entière confiance en lui... Et accepterait-il enfin sa proposition ?

Voilà pour mon GrimmGgio... ;.; Dîtes les gens... Vous me feriez un cadeau pour mon anniv' ? C'est le 4 Mai x) Vous m'offririez un OS, sur un couple hors du commun de votre choix ? ;.; Je prends tout et vous aurez une jolie review, promis... ;.; N'importe quel couple pas courant du tout !


	8. Gotta catch'em all !

Titre: Gotta catch'em all !

Couple : Orihime/Chizuru

Rating: K+

Attention: Shojo-ai

Note: J'avoue être assez déçue ;.; 53 visites pour le dernier chap' mais une seule review ;.;

Quelle idée de génie elle avait eu en organisant cette soirée ! Elle avait décrété que tout le monde devait venir déguisé... Mais pas n'importe comment ! Non, ils devaient se déguiser en Pokémon ! Mais pas les vieux déguisements qui couvrent tout le corps... En fait, ils devaient ressembler aux Gijinka que l'on voyait sur le net.

Si sur Ichigo, les oreilles de Pikachu le rendaient comique, Orihime avait choisi le déguisement le plus sexy possible -d'après les critères de Chizuru- : les oreilles oreilles et la queue de Lockpin la rendaient trooop adorable ! Et ce haut qui ne couvrait que sa poitrine... Le bas moulait ses formes délicieuses... Elle allait craquer et la violer sur place si elle continuer à rire comme ça ! ... Mais la menace d'une Tatsuki-Tygnon planait, et elle risquait de ne pas s'en remettre, Tasuki avait pris soin d'acheter des gants de boxe professionnels...

Chizuru restait donc dans son coin, avec sa robe verte qui faisait vraiment penser à une Fragilady, à juger de la ressemblance des déguisements et de la correspondance entre le Pokémon choisi et le caractère de la personne. Mais son regard surveillait quand même sa Hime, au cas où Tatsuki serait partie combattre Keigo-Psykokwak et qu'elle puisse prouver la vie sexuelle des Pokémon avec cette sensuellement adorable Lockpin... 


	9. Gotta catch'em all ! 2

Titre: Gotta catch'em all ! ~2~

Couple : Isane/Kira

Rating: K+

Attention: /

Note: Demandé par Fyekawai ! Je ne les faits plus dansl'ordre, mais au feeling ^^' Merci à Shashiin pour sa review qui fait chaud au cœur ! Pour la suite du GrimmGgio, je réfléchis encore x) Je pense essayer d'en faire un vrai OS, j'adore ce couple ^^ Now, Enjoy and R&R ! xD

Depuis qu'il l'avait vue déguisée ainsi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle méritait mieux qu'un pauvre type dans son genre. Surtout qu'il devait faire peur avec cette auréole blanche, ce costume brun et gris et ces ailes semblables à de la roche. "Munja", l'avait informé le ryoka roux. Un Pokémon qui représentait le vide... Munja n'était qu'une carapace vide, due à une évolution... Elle, elle était habillée en rose pâle. Ses cheveux avaient été teint de la même couleur pour l'occasion. Elle avait une poche au niveau du ventre et il supposait qu'elle contenait ce qu'il fallait pour les premiers secours. Même sur Terre, son rôle de Vice-capitaine de la Quatrième Divison l'accablait.

Alors il s'approcha d'elle, et avec un petit sourire, aussi timide que lui, il lui proposa de l'aider s'il y avait un problème. Isane accepta en rougissant. La fête continuait mais ils n'échangeaient aucun mot, trop gênés pour ça. Puis quand il vit certains couples se former, il se décida. Il lui dit que cette tenue lui allait à ravir et elle devint plus rouge qu'un Magicarpe. Elle le remercia et lui retourna le compliment. Ce costume sombre faisait ressortir ses yeux. Il rougit à son tour et osa, enfin, l'embrasser. Ce ne fut pas grand chose, même très court, mais ils avaient apprécié. Et ils n'eurent pas besoin de se le dire pour le lire dans leur regard.

"Je t'aime."


	10. Pokémaniacs

Titre: Pokémaniacs

Couple : HitsuUki...

Rating: K

Attention: On peut pas appeler du Shonen-ai... C'plutôt une relation père/fils là... :/ et encore...

Note: Demandé par PumpkinSpice ! Désolée si c'est nul T.T - Je suis dans ma période Pokémon... (mais N est trop beau !)

Juushiro Ukitake était inquiet. Depuis que Toshiro était revenu de sa mission sur Terre, il ne l'avait pas vu. Et ça le stressait. Il ne pouvait pas passer durant les heures de travail et lorsqu'il finissait, le capitaine modèle réduit n'était déjà plus là. Alors il stressait. D'autant plus que la qualité du travail de la Dixième Division baissait de plus en plus ! Toshiro déprimait-il ? Avait-il subit un chagrin d'amour ? Il devait savoir !

C'est ainsi que, par une magnifique journée ensoleillée, Juushiro alla à la rencontre du mini-capitaine. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant les deux officiers jouer avec une console que Shunsui lui avait déjà montré ! Une 3DS, lui semblait-il. Ils détournèrent un instant leur attention de la chose pour lui lancer un bref " 'lut Ukitake." puis se replongèrent dans leur occupation. Juushiro leur demanda ce qu'ils faisaient et n'eut pour seul réponse que : "Yeah ! Coup critique ! - Capitaine je suis sûre que vous trichez !" qui ne lui était même pas adressé...

Quand il en parla à Shunsui, celui-ci lui répondit que son petit protégé s'était avoir par la "Pokémania" et que c'était irréversible... Le seul moyen de pouvoir communiquer avec lui désormais était d'y céder aussi... Et le Seireitei tout entier se retrouva finalement à jouer à Pokémon version Noire ou Blanche...


	11. Make me purr : Rated M !

Titre: Make me purr~

Couple: Ggio/Mira-Rose

Rating: /!\ M /!\

Attention: Ceux qui pensent que les bébés naissent dans les choux, partez ! Ça vaut pas un lemon mais même(... il est question aussi de SM... *rougit*).

Note: Juste après, j'me fais un ptit plaisir pour mon anniv' ^^

Ils ignoraient ce qui les avaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. Leur charme félin, l'opposition de leur espèce ou simplement eux ? Ils l'ignoraient, mais s'en moquaient éperdumment. Toujours était-il qu'ils étaient dans son lit à lui, et qu'ils se battaient en même temps qu'ils s'aimaient. Le Tigre voulait rester au-dessus, tandis que la Lionne voulait prendre le dessus. Leurs ébats n'en étaient que plus torrides mais le sang coulait tout de même. Ils se mordaient lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, ils se griffaient lorsqu'ils étaient au-dessous de l'autre. Mais ils aimaient ça, cette rivalité les excitait. D'autant plus qu'ils tentaient de retenir leurs cris qui mêlaient douleur et plaisir. Les seuls moments qui pouvaient sembler tendres étaient lorsqu'il léchait lentement son cou puis qu'il nichait sa tête en son creux avant de lui mordre violemment l'épaule. A ces moments, elle pensait ne pas pouvoir retenir son cri mais seulement des gémissements sortaient. Puis quand elle reprenait le dessus, elle se tenait, droite, assise sur son membre et le regardait, méprisante. Et elle se bougeait, tout en fixant son regard et le griffant, voyant son visage se tordre sous le supplice. Elle l'empêchait de poser ses mains sur elle, l'énervant. Elle griffait ses flancs et il se tordait, retenant un rire à cause de la chatouille provoquée par le frôlement des mains halées sur sa peau blanche.

Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de leurs ébats, rien ne prouvait qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble ou qu'ils avaient simplement eu un rapport. La régénération de leur Hierro était vraiment utile. Ils s'aimaient en se détestant, ils se détestaient en s'aimant.


	12. InFidélité

Titre: (In)Fidélité

Couple: Ggio/Tesla

Rating: T

Attention: Après du M, du T... J'ai pas l'impression que ça vaut plus :o

Note: To my B-day, mes deux chouchoux ensemble ^^

Ils étaient fidèles. Mais pas à celui qu'ils devraient. L'un servait le Secunda, l'autre le Quinta. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient trouvés, leur obéissance avait faiblie. Oh, bien sûr ils s'inquiètaient toujours pour leur maître, mais dès qu'ils étaient à proximité l'un de l'autre, ils n'écoutaient plus les autres. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui coûta à Tesla son œil. Celui-ci, après ça, avait désespéré : il ne verrait plus qu'à moitié son amant. Mais Ggio lui avait prouvé que même avec un seul œil, il restait parfait, quel que soit le domaine. Et le fait qu'il ne puisse pas voir son amant lorsqu'il était à sa droite l'excitait d'une manière malsaine. Et lorsqu'il avait proposé à Ggio de lui bander les yeux alors qu'il s'occupait de lui, celui-ci avait accepté, non sans appréhension. Appréhension vite remplacée par le plaisir. Ne pas savoir ce que Tesla lui faisait le rendait fébrile et son corps était encore plus sensible. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer la scène et ça avat le don de lui faire atteindre l'extase facilement. Car ils avaient décrété ne plus le faire qu'avec les yeux bandés...

Nnoitra se doutait de la relation que Tesla avait avec Ggio, mais ne disait rien. Tant que Tesla continuait à le servir, il s'en foutait. Mais Barragan était loin de s'imaginer comment son plus jeune protégé occupait ses nuits. Et il deviendrait fou en l'apprenant, Ggio en était certain. L'infidélité n'était pas tolérée avec Barragan, et il remerciait donc muettement Nnoitra de garder sa langue sur leur relation... 


	13. Contraires

Titre: Contraires

Couple: GrimmStarrk

Rating: T

Attention: Rien de bien méchant mais vers la fin, allusion à des occupations noctures adultes u_u.

Note: Demandé par Fyekawai ! Le Ggio/Mira-Rose était une demande de PumpinkSpice :o Je crois que j'avais oublié de le dire ! Merci à Nekookami pour son OS d'anniversaire ^^ Allez le lire, il est drôle et c'est pas un couple auquel on s'attend ! xD

Grimmjow était énergique, dynamique, épuisant mais jamais épuisé et toujours en manque d'action. Starrk était paresseux, dormeur, fatigué mais pas vraiment fatiguant et toujours en manque de sommeil. Rien ne les rapprochait, tout les éloignait. Et pourtant. Starrk avait réussi à apaiser le dynamisme de la du bleuté et ce dernier avait réussi à faire bouger Starrk un peu plus. Lorsqu'Aizen avait demandé le "remède miracle", Grimmjow avait simplement dit que "Les rangs se resserrent." et Starrk que "Avoir un casse-pied à ses trousses ça force à se bouger plus.". Aizen, bien que peu convaincu avait tout de même acquiescer, mais avait demandé à Gin de les espionner. Celui-ci revint, son sourire un peu plus grand que d'habitude et avait simplement dit ça :

"Comme l'a si bien dit Grimmjow, les rangs se resserrent... Mais pas dans le sens premier de la phrase, si tu vois c'que je veux dire !"

La mâchoire d'Aizen se décrocha avec classe à ce moment précis.


	14. Noblesse oblige

Titre: Noblesse oblige.

Couple: ByaRuki

Rating: T

Attention: Inceste (indirect, ils n'ont pas le même sang mais même), très sombre.

Note: Je suis loin d'aimer ce couple... Mais bon. Quand j'ai une idée, je dois l'écrire, même si ça en devient tragique.

* * *

Pourquoi avait-il accepté déjà ? Ah oui, car sinon, il devrait épouser une pinbêche n'en voulant qu'à son statut et elle, elle serait chassée du manoir. Car elle n'avait plus assez de pouvoirs pour être considérée comme une shinigami après la guerre. Et qu'il devait faire un héritier pour le clan. Il ignorait si elle le haïssait, d'avoir gâché sa vie à peine celle-ci reprenait-elle, ou si elle le remerciait pour l'avoir sortie d'une impasse terrible. Lui s'en voulait. Pour respecter ses promesses sans trahir l'une ou l'autre, il devait trahir ses propres principes, ces principes qui prohibent ce qu'ils vont devoir faire. Pour se sauver l'un l'autre, pour se sauver puis se détruire.

Ils s'étaient mariés. Un bien beau mariage pour quelque chose d'aussi peu ethnique. Ils s'étaient embrassés et il eut l'impression de tromper Hisana. Ils durent coucher ensemble et elle eut l'impression de tromper Renji. Renji qui malgré tout, l'avait soutenue. Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle n'avait rien dit. Lorsqu'elle tomba enceinte, Renji fut le premier à la féliciter. Mais elle lui répondit qu'elle ne voulait pas. Elle accoucherait, bien sûr. Mais elle n'en voulait pas, de cet enfant maudit avant sa naissance. Et elle trouva le moyen de ne pas avoir à l'éduquer, lui qui signifait sa fin. Elle se donna la mort le soir même après la naissance. Il ne dit rien. Il fit éduquer l'enfant par une domestique et l'ignora. Puis un jour, bien après, Byakuya mourut avec Renji, tués par des arrancars, dit-on. Mais personne n'y crut et le fils ne pleura pas la mort de cet homme qui, lui avait-on dit, était son père, bien qu'il ne le connaissât pas personnellement.


	15. Quand Narcisse fâne

Titre: Quand Narcisse fâne...

Couple: Yumichika/Charlotte

Rating: T

Attention: Shonen-ai (... Enfin on sait pas trop...), AU, One-sided

Note: Demandé par PumpkinSpice ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire quelque chose de réciproque, désolée. y.y Yumichika est l'un de mes chouchoux (j'en ai plein xD) mais pas...cette chose .

* * *

Narcisse était tombé amoureux de cet homme qu'il voyait dans l'eau. Il se noya en voulant l'embrasser et une fleur naquit à l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de sombrer. On l'appela Narcisse...

La narcisse était la fleur préférée de Yumichika Ayasegawa, lycéent exentrique. Personne connaissant son caractère ne se demanda pourquoi. L'histoire de la narcisse collait trop bien avec lui. Mais une seule personne osa lui demander... Une personne que beaucoup eurent du mal à définir. Charlotte Cuuhlhourne était quelqu'un de très spécial. Tellement que Yumichika, à côté, passait pour banal. Tous voyait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un homme mais Charlotte s'entêtait à dire qu'elle était une femme fatale. "Fatalement hideuse." avait répliqué le lycéen efféminé. Charlotte l'avait baffé et Yumichika n'avait perdu son calme qu'après avoir vu l'égratignure que les ongles du travesti avait fait à son beau visage. Charlotte lui avait dit qu'il était superficiel, ce à quoi le lycéen avait répliqué

"Je ne suis pas superficiel, je suis beau. Tu es superficiel(le), mais affreux."

Charlotte avait rougit de colère avant de s'en aller, les larmes aux yeux. Au fond d'elle, elle savait pourquoi elle n'avait rien répliqué. Elle n'aurait pas pu lui dire qu'elle le trouvait laid alors qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot...


	16. Lettre à un ange perdu

**Titre **: _Lettre à un ange perdu_

**Couple **: IchiHarribel

**Rating **: T

**Attention** : Triste, mise en page pourrie...

**Note** : Demandé par Freak666Chaos (Ton IchiSoi est en cours, il fait actuellement 1533 mots.). J'invente les faits, je n'ai toujours pas vu les épisodes suivant le 267. u_u Les parenthèses ne sont pas de moi, mais de Ichigo. Ce dernier est d'ailleurs OoC à mon humble avis...

* * *

« Mardi 4 Janvier 20XX, Karakura.

Harribel,

J'ai beau ne t'avoir vu qu'un court instant, j'ai tout de suite vu quelle personne tu étais au fond. Tu semblais soucieuse à cet instant, à moins que ce ne soit de la tristesse ; je n'ai jamais été très bon pour reconnaître les sentiments. On m'a expliqué plus tard que Yamamoto avait tué tes fraccion et leur chimère, Ayon. Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir... La culpabilité sans doute... Tu as vu Apache, Mira-Rose et Sun-sun (j'espère ne pas me tromper dans leur nom, tu m'en voudrais sûrement) se faire tuer et tu n'as rien pu faire. Aizen t'avait donné des ordres, tu les as respectés, telle la loyale Tercera que tu étais.

Aujourd'hui, tu as disparu, tout comme d'autres arrancar. Mais ta disparition à toi me touche beaucoup plus. Tu as captivé mon regard dès le premier instant, et juste à la lueur de ton regard, j'ai su que les arrancars n'étaient pas des êtres forcément cruels et sans coeur. Tu en es sûrement la preuve parfaite.

Je ne sais pas où tu es et j'ignore donc pourquoi j'écris tout de même cette lettre. On m'a dit qu'écrire aidait à réfléchir... Mais on ne m'a pas dit que c'était quand même si difficile ! Mais je m'éloigne de ce que je souhaitais te dire... D'ailleurs, serait-il mieux de continuer à m'étaler comme ça en dérivant du sujet principal ou d'aller directement droit au but ? Je préférerais aller de but en blanc mais... Étrangement, je n'y arrive pas, ce qui est assez bizarre, puisque je ne te parle pas directement... Finalement, l'écriture est aussi compliquée que la parole... Enfin bon... Je vais tenter de faire le plus cours possible, quitte à tomber dans le cliché. Depuis ce jour où je t'ai vue si triste, tu n'as pas quitté mon esprit. Tu hantes mes pensées à chaque instant et, faute d'avoir eu vingt sur vingt à cette interro ce jour-là, ma professeure m'a félicité pour le poème que j'avais écrit à la place de répondre aux questions. Je vais te le récrire, en plus clair et peut-être plus beau, là ci-dessous... Pour clôturer cette lettre qui est finalement plus grande que je ne l'aurais imaginé...

_Laisse-moi calmer ta peine_

_Aussi grande puisse-t-elle être_

_Ce sont tes larmes que je ferais disparaître_

_Ces larmes que tu laisses couler, ô ma Reine_

_Je soignerais tes blessures morales_

_Et tu récupéreras ton ancien mental_

_Celui de la combattante loyale que tu es_

_Afin que ta bravoure soit prouvée_

_N'écoute plus ce que les autres te disent_

_Laisse-toi guider par mes promesses_

_Je suis connu pour ma franchise_

_Alors suis-moi, ô ma Déesse_

_Dans ce doux paradis mortel qu'est la vie. »_

Il posa son stylo, dont l'encre noire semblait infinie et se leva. Il sortit de sa chambre, abandonnant la feuille noircie. Il ne se retourna pas. Pas même lorsqu'il quitta la maison. Il n'y reviendrait plus. Elle allait être détruite, et lui et sa famille avait déménagé. Il ne restera rien de la lettre à part des morceaux déchirés et de l'encre qui aura coulé... Et Elle n'aura pas pu la lire.


	17. Donne moi une chance

Titre: Donne-moi une chance...

Couple : RenRuki

Rating: K

Attention: Triste ;.; One-sided...

Note: Le RenRuki est un de mes couples favoris mais il est trop absent ici ! T.T Pourquoi je fais que du tragique... ? Sinon, j'avais en tête l'idée d'un délire... "Les Shakahô de l'Amour", des OS dont les situations viennent de vous et qui donnent vraiment un truc du genre Les Feux de l'Amour à la sauce Bleach xD Z'en pensez quoi ?

* * *

Ruika allait à nouveau se rendre sur Terre et encore cette fois, elle ne lui avait rien dit... Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et ses sentiments pour elle avait évolués, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il avait compris, lorsqu'elle fut adoptée par la famille Kuchiki, qu'elle était vraiment importante pour lui. Ne plus la voir comme il voulait lui avait fait mal. D'autant plus qu'elle ne semblait pas heureuse. A leur assignation à une division, ils furent à nouveau séparés. Et ils ne revirent pas avant ce jour-là. Ce jour maudit où elle avait fait son choix. Lorsqu'elle avait protégé le Ryoka, il avait compris. Quoiqu'il fasse, elle ne serait pas sienne. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'Ichigo avait été aperçu, son visage c'était illuminé. Quoiqu'il fasse, Il sera plus important que lui. Alors qu'il voulut la sauver, Ichigo récolta à nouveau tout les mérites. Il savait. Il savait qu'il ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami pour Rukia, car elle avait déjà les deux hommes de sa vie : Byakuya, son frère et Ichigo, son amant. Il ne serait jamais plus que son meilleur ami, celui à passer en troisième...

Il alla la trouver devant le Senkaimon.

"Ne pars pas encore une fois..."

Elle lui demanda pourquoi. Et il lui avoua. Elle ne dit rien, s'en alla, sans un regard ou un mot, et laissa Renji sans réponse à sa demande...

"Laisse-moi une chance..."


	18. Pluie

Titre: Pluie

Couple : UlquiKira

Rating: K

Attention: Un peu triste, shonen-ai faible... Peut-être one-sided ? I don't know...

Note: Demandé par BakaUshi ! ^^ C'est pas très flagrant je pense, par contre... Je réalise que c'est ma première mini-fic sur Ulquiorra... Mon frère a eu du bol Jusqu'à maintenant quoi xD

* * *

Après qu'il se soit réincarné en shinigami, car il s'était découvert un cœur et qu'il n'avait, à proprement parler, tuer personne depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, Ulquiorra avait été confié à la Troisième Division. Yamamoto avait eu le goût du rire sûrement. Les yeux de Kira reflétaient une profonde tristesse et Ulquiorra semblait continuellement triste, à cause des "larmes" sur ses joues qui étaient restées. Un soir, après que Kira eut rempli le plus de dossiers possible et soit sorti de son bureau, il rencontra Ulquiorra, au milieu d'un carré de verdure de la Division. Il pleuvait mais le brun semblait sen moquer. Il fixait le ciel, bras le long du corps, droit. Le blond s'approcha de lui.

"Pourquoi restes-tu dehors ? Tu vas attraper froid."

Ulquiorra lui répondit qu'il aimait la pluie. Pour lui, c'était nouveau, cette sensation de bien-être procurée par la pluie. L'impression d'être lavé de toutes impurtées le faisait se sentir bien. Il pouvait réfléchir, le son de la pluie atténuant les autres bruits. Kira pouvait comprendre, lui-même restait parfois dix minutes sous la pluie, pour faire le vide dans sa tête. Alors il se mit aux côtés du brun et le regarda un instant du coin de l'œil. Sa peau était pâle, même si moins qu'avant. Ses yeux émeraude luisaient faiblement, comme captivés par cette eau tombant du ciel même s'ils devaient parfois se fermer quand une goutte aterrissait sur eux. Ceux-ci quittèrent leur observation pour fixer les orbes bleues d'Izuru. Celui-ci rougit et s'excusa de son regard persistant. Mais le brun ne dit rien et reprit son observation en silence...


	19. D'une pierre deux coups

Titre: D'une pierre deux coups

Couple : RenHime

Rating: K

Attention: Trsite (encore ?) et... Niais ?

Note: Demandé par Hyoru et dédié en partie à BakaUshi ! xD A relire mes reviews, j'en ai eu l'idée xD "Suite" de "Donne-moi une chance" !

* * *

Quelques temps après le départ de Rukia, Renji fut envoyé à Karakura par Byakuya. Celui-ci refusait que sa sœur aille voir le shinigami remplaçant mais elle n'en avait pas informé Ukitake, qui l'eut donc laissée y aller. Renji devrait donc affronter le regard aimant des deux amants.

Il traversait les rues, lentement, comme cherchant à retarder le moment fatidique. Il passa devant la maison d'Inoue et se dit qu'il pouvait passer la voir. Après tout, tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Ichigo mais elle, tout le monde s'en moquait. Et cela retarderait le moment ultime. Il sonna et, deux minutes après, Orihime lui ouvrit. Elle souriait, comme à son habitude, mais Renji voyait les sillons secs laissés par des larmes récentes. Elle l'invita à entrer, il accepta. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé de la rousse et il y eut un silence.

"Pourquoi... Tu as pleuré ?" Renji brisa le silence.

Orihime s'affola et lui répéta que ce n'était rien, absolument rien. Mais il n'était pas idiot et lui demanda, ou plutôt affirma qu'elle avait vu Ichigo et Rukia s'embrasser. Elle baissa les yeux et lui avoua qu'elle les avait même vus commencer à se déshabiller... Renji soupira, ses idiots avaient fait une autre malheureuse... Il la prit dans ses bras, lui disant savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, interrogative. Il ne répondit rien, subjugué par la clarté des yeux de la jeune fille. Il approcha son visage du sien, elle ne dit rien. Elle ne le repoussa pas non plus quand il l'embrassa et participa même au baiser. Au fond d'elle, elle se disait qu'ensemble, ils oublieraient peut-être les deux autres... Et peut-être qu'Ichigo et Rukia seraient jaloux ... ?


	20. Machine arrière ? Pour quoi faire

Titre: Machine arrière ? Pour quoi faire...

Couple : AiIchi

Rating: T

Attention: Sombre, spoil sur la Guerre (j'ai pas vu la suite -.-')

Note: Demandé par Eldar-Melda ! Fragments de "poème" par moi ^^'

* * *

Si je pouvais retourner dans le passé, changerais-je hier ?

Ichigo se l'était souvent demandé. S'il avait pu modifier sa vie, empêcher la mort de sa mère et sa rencontre avec Rukia, l'aurait finalement fait ? Cette vie de combat et de sang, où les sentiments n'ont pas leur place lui plaisait, peut-être même trop. Ou pas assez, dirait son hollow. Il avait trop cru en lui et s'était fait battre, lamentablement, par Aizen. Sous les yeux des quelques survivants. Eux qui n'avaient pas bougé.

Si je ne les avais pas connus, tous, qu'elle aurait été ma carrière ?

A demi-conscient, il pensait, à ce qu'il aurait pu faire de sa vie. Le lieu et le moment n'était pas très indiqué, mais soit. Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'il aurait été, dans vingt ans. Un médecin, sûrement... Comme son père. Mais en y réfléchissant, il aurait tout de même eu ses pouvoirs, il les a depuis toujours. Il aurait fini par être embarqué là-dedans quand même. Pour une autre histoire ou pour la même, qu'en savait-il ? S'ils ne les avaient pas rencontrés eux, il en aurait rencontré d'autres. Mais aurait-il eu son hollow ? Aurait-il été Shinigami ? Il l'ignorait. Il était devenu Shinigami de manière étrange et se doutait que c'était de ça qu'en avait découlé le hollow. Il n'aurait été qu'un humain pouvant voir les esprits alors ? Un humain faible et incapable de se battre ?

_C'est fini, Kurosaki._

La lame le trancha, mettant fin à ses doutes...

Pourquoi faire machine arrière, si c'est pour mordre à nouveau la poussière ?


	21. Face à face, face à vous Partie Une

Titre: Face à face, face à vous. (1)

Couple : RenHime principal, autres secondaires...

Rating: T

Attention: Léger shonen et shojo-ai, histoire complexe...

Note: En relisant le précédent, j'ai vu que y avait aucune allusion au AiIchi... Pardon T.T Je t'en referais un Eldar-san, promis... Pour me faire pardonner, voilà la suite de "D'une pierre deux coups" ! (qui aura sa suite rapidement...)

* * *

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la clinique Kurosaki, Renji et Orihime, qui avait décidé de l'accompagner, pensaient. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils sortaient à présent ensemble, bien qu'ils aiment respectivement la brune et le rouquin. Ils réfléchissaient à comment leur annoncer, de manière à les voir un tant soit peu triste. Taciturnement, ils se mirent d'accord par un baiser devant eux, simple et chaste.

Arrivés à la clinique, ce fut Ichigo qui leur ouvrit, un peu surpris de les voir ensemble. Il les fit entrer et ils montèrent dans sa chambre, où, comme pour les narguer, Rukia attendait. Elle fixa Renji, un peu perdue ; mais baissa vite les yeux. Ichigo leur dit de s'asseoir, qu'il allait chercher de quoi boire. Rukia le suivit. Et Renji et Orihime eurent une idée, un peu plus osée qu'à la base. Ils s'embrassèrent, certes, mais commencèrent à se déshabiller. Ils étaient sur un lit, et qu'est-ce qu'un couple fait sur un lit ? Oui.

Lorsqu'Ichigo et Rukia remontèrent, alertés par des cris, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça. Renji et Orihime ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Ichigo sortit, emmenant Rukia avec lui.

Ce qui l'avait choqué, c'était de savoir que son second meilleur ami couchait avec son adoratrice. Pas qu'ils étaient nus, pas qu'ils le faisaient sur son lit. Que Renji, son meilleur pote de chez les morts, couche avec quelqu'un. Ça le choquait...

Rukia n'était pas en reste... Renji lui avouait son amour peu de temps avant, et là... Il couchait avec Orihime. Sous leurs yeux...


	22. Face à face, face à vous Partie Deux

Titre: Face à face, face à vous. (2)

Couple : RenHime principal, autres secondaires...

Rating: T

Attention: Léger shonen (et shojo-ai ?), histoire complexe...

Note: Suite du précédent (qui aura une suite...) ! Merci à Hyoru pour la centième review !

* * *

Rukia était encore désarmée face à ce qu'Ichigo et elle avait pu voir. Elle se sentait en colère et... déçue. Coléreuse car Renji s'était sans aucun doute pour elle foutu d'elle il y a peu de temps, en lui avouant son amour ; déçue car elle ne pensait pas qu'Orihime, elle qui venait de temps en temps lui parler de ses sentiments, sortirait avec Renji... Elle n'avait jamais parler du rouge, alors pourquoi ?

Ichigo de son côté, avait ses pensées complètement en vrac. La seule pensée qui n'était pas en train de le martyriser était que son père et ses sœurs étaient absents, et heureusement. Il avait mal au cœur à entendre les cris de jouissance d'Orihime. Il n'en revenait pas qu'elle, qui lui vouait presque un culte, s'était fait son meilleur pote Shinigami. Mais son esprit était tenaillé entre deux idées : Orihime n'avait jamais présenté aucun sentiment pour le vice-capitaine et Renji ne pouvait décidément pas être en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec elle ! ... Cette réflexion le mit face à la vraie problèmatique. Il était jaloux... De qui ? De Renji, aurait voulu répondre son esprit. Mais son cœur -ou son hollow ?- lui disait tout autre chose...

Rukia passa sa main devant ses yeux, comme pour le réveiller. Elle lui sembla tout autant perdue que lui. Ça n'était juste PAS possible que Renji sorte avec Orihime et vice versa. Inconsevable, impensable, irréel.

"Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? ... On... On les arrête ... ?" fit Rukia d'une toute petite voix qui se remplissait de trémolos au fur et à mesure.

"... Je..."

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et que pourrait-il d'ailleurs ? ...


	23. Face à face, face à vous Partie Trois

Titre: Face à face, face à vous. (3)

Couple : RenHime principal, autres secondaires...

Rating: T

Attention: Léger shonen, histoire complexe...

Note: Suite du précédent, peut-être plus de suite à ça.

* * *

Rukia et Ichigo se fixaient sans piper mot. Le silence entre eux n'était brisé que par les gémissements des deux amants. Ichigo ferma les yeux et ouvrit la porte, Rukia derrière lui. Cette fois, Renji et Orihime se stoppèrent, les joues rougies par l'effort et par la gêne, pour Orihime et la jalousie, pour Renji qui ne supportait pas de voir Rukia aux côtés du roux.

"Sortez. Maintenant." réussi à articuler sans hoqueter Ichigo.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et se rhabillèrent en vitesse. Orihime sortit la première, mal à l'aise. Renji fixa le couple un instant, sans rien dire. Puis il partit aussi, n'oubliant pas de souffler à Rukia quelques mots.

"J'espère que tu ressentiras ce que j'ai pu ressentir lorsque tu es partie..."

Rukia baissa le regard. Elle ne sut que répondre et de toutes manières, il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et partit.

Ichigo n'en menait pas large non plus. Son hollow ne cessait plus ses insinuations douteuses et lui-même avait désormais du mal à ne pas y croire. Quand la rousse était sortie, il fut soulagé ; mais quand Renji se pencha vers Rukia pour lui souffler quelques mots, son cœur se serra si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait se briser. Et là encore, son hollow lui affirmait que ce n'était pas de Renji qu'il était jaloux, mais bien de Ruika...

"Je... Je vais rentrer à la Soul Society... A... Adieu."

Rukia avait dit cela tout en sortant de son gigai et partit rapidement par la fenêtre.

Ichigo souffla, se laissant tomber sur son lit et ne pensant plus à ce que ses deux "amis" y avaient fait précédemment.

"Ouais, c'est ça... Adieu."


	24. Génération 80'

Titre: Génération 80'

Couple : GinWonderweiss

Rating: K

Attention: Shonen-ai

Note: Demandé par Hyoru ! Oui, je l'ai FAIT ! Idée due à l'émission Génération 80 qui passe en ce moment même sur TF1 xD

* * *

Tousen ayant chopé un mauvais ruhme, Gin en avait profité pour entraîner Wonderweiss dans la fête annuelle de Las Noches. Cette année, les années 80 étaient de mises. Gin, comme chaque année était le chanteur principal mais cette fois, il lui manquait un danseur. Quelle idée Grimmjow avait-il eu de tuer Luppi franchement ! Alors il avait profité de la maladie de Tousen pour recruter le blondinet. Celui-ci avait d'abord sembler réticent mais au final, il n'avait pas résisté au rythme des musiques et avait accepté.

Aizen lui-même avoua durant la soirée à Ulquiorra qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que Gin puisse apprendre toutes les chorégraphies à Wonderweiss. Pourtant, il lui semblait même que le blond dansait mieux que tout les autres...

A la fin de la soirée, Gin raccompagna le plus jeune aux appartements de Tousen -qui d'ailleurs devait aggraver son état à s'inquiéter pour le blondinet. Devant la porte, Gin regarda Wondy qui avait un immense sourire. Il lui demanda s'il avait aimé la soirée, ce à quoi répondit vigureusement d'un mouvement de la tête avant d'aller s'accrocher à Gin pour un câlin.

"J'dois comprendre que tu t'es plus éclaté qu'avec Tousen hein ? Ça m'étonne pas !"

Il frotta un instant le dos du jeune avant de le décoller de lui. Wonderweiss le fixa interrogateur. Gin céda à l'envie irrépressible qui le tenaillait depuis le début de la soirée : embrasser le candide arrancar. Wonderweiss ne réagit pas de suite. Et quand la surprise fut passée, il ne bougea pas. Gin cassa le baiser rapidement, puis ouvrit la porte pour le blond qui ne chercha pas plus loin et rejoignit Tousen. Gin repartit vers sa chambre avec un grand sourire...


	25. Quand l'orage éclate…

Titre: Quand l'orage éclate…

Couple : ByaYoru

Rating: K

Attention: Se passe dans l'arc TBTP !

Note: Premier texte écrit depuis ma 3DS ! :3 **Après un labeur important, j'ai enfin réussi à régler mon 'blème de sauts de lignes...**("" et "›" c'pas la même chose.)

* * *

Il s'entraînait sans relâche depuis déjà deux bonnes heures lorsqu'elle arriva. Comme d'habitude, elle l'énerva un instant avant d'utiliser son shumpo pour apparaître à ses côtés pour lui retirer son élastique. Il s'énerva et la traita comme toujours de « maudit chat », ce qui fit plus rire la capitaine que la vexer. Les insultes de Byakuya n'étaient rien comparées à celles qu'elle recevait chaque jour des prisonniers de la Seconde Division ! Loin de là ! Alors elle pouvait difficilement rester calme après ce genre d'insultes.

« _Ah, Byakuya… Tes insultes ont le niveau d'un enfant du Rukongai commençant à parler ! Je reconnais bien là l'éducation que ton grand-père t'as inculqué !_ »

Byakuya grommela et secoua la tête pour replacer ses cheveux correctement. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ses cheveux -ils lui rappelaient trop son père pour ça- mais les avoir longs, pour un entraînement, ce n'était pas pratique. Il tendit son katana vers la capitaine.

« _Tu es la personne la plus exaspérante que je connaisse…_ railla-t-il. _Et la plus aveugle_ » souffla-t-il de manière à ce qu'elle n'entende pas.

Mais la femme-chat ayant une ouïe très fine, elle entendit tout de même et se demanda de quoi il voulait parler.

Un jour, Yoruichi surprit une conversation entre deux élèves de l'Académie, qu'elle savait être de la classe de Byakuya.

« _T'es au courant ? 'Paraîtrait que Kuchiki est amoureux !_

- _Sérieux ? Tu sais de qui ? Je sais pas si faut plaindre l'heureuse élue en tout cas…_

_- Y a quelques suppositions mais rien de sûr ! Y en a qui parle d'Amaya mais ça m'étonnerait !_»

Tiens tiens… Elle allait pouvoir charrier son protégé là-dessus !

C'est ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs, le lendemain. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda comment ça allait avec Amaya, Byakuya se renforgna. Elle considéra cela comme une gêne face à la vérité découverte et en remit une couche.

«_Hey Byakuya, vous sortez ensemble, hein ?_

-_ Il n'y a rien entre Amaya et moi_, dit-il si sérieusement qu'elle se douta s'être plantée en beauté sur ce coup. _Mais si tu es assez idiote pour croire les rumeurs sans fondement des bancs de l'école tu aurais dû pouvoir comprendre…_

_- Comprendre quoi ? _demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

_- Vraiment, tu n'as pas d'idées, « Déesse de la vitesse » ?_ ironisa-t-il._ Je t'aurais cru plus maligne et observatrice…_

-_ Com..._

- _Aller Yoruichi ! Essaye de deviner !_ s'emporta Byakuya, _Toi si douée, toi si géniale ! Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas ? Oh, pourtant c'est si simple ! Même les autres l'ont compris !_ »

La capitaine ne comprenait plus. Elle n'avait jamais vu Byakuya dans cet état. Puis soudain, une petite voix dans son esprit lui souffla la réponse. Une réponse dont elle ne voulait pas. Car cela impliquait qu'il souffrirait. Non, qu'il souffrait, et ce depuis un moment apparemment…

«_Bordel Yoruichi, tu comprends vraiment pas ? Je t'ai…_ »

Il fut coupé par Yoruichi, qui, prise d'une pulsion soudaine, l'avait embrassé. Surpris, il ne la repoussa pas et laissa la langue de son aînée rentrer dans sa bouche avec un gémissement. Yoruichi reprit conscience lorsqu'elle sentit la langue timide du plus jeune rencontrer la sienne. Elle cassa le baiser rapidement et s'éloigna du brun, le regard dans le vide. Elle s'excusa en soufflant puis partit en shumpo, laissant Byakuya troublé…

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant plus de cent ans… Et Byakuya fut changé à jamais par cette trahison et n'oublia jamais ce baiser qui fut le premier et le seul venant d'une autre femme qu'Hisana…


	26. Le mensonge est bien récompensé

Titre: Le mensonge est bien récompensé

Couple : AiIchi

Rating: T (Début de lemon mais pas grand chose de méchant :p)

Attention: UA, yaoi

Note: Voilà Eldar Melda ! Un AiIchi ! x)

* * *

« _Kurosaki, vous resterez à la fin du cours_. »

Ichigo soupira. Mais qu'est-ce que ce prof' avait contre lui ? Chaque semaine c'était la même chose. Son prof' de maths, Aizen Sosuke, le retenait toujours après le cours. Et pour rien en plus ! Il lui demandait toujours la même chose. D'ailleurs la cloche sonna et tous sortirent, exceptés Ichigo et son professeur.

« _Kurosaki, expliquez-moi pourquoi vos notes en DMs sont désastreuses tandis que celles des devoirs sur table sont toujours excellentes. Je doute que vous copiez sur votre voisin, Ikkaku Madarame, sa moyenne est aussi élevée que le QI d'une mouche_.

_- C'est combien le QI d'une mouche ?_

_- Là n'est pas la question. Répondez-moi, je vous prie._

_- Quand j'fais mes DMs, j'pense à vous, ça m'fait bander et donc les devoirs passent à la trappe » répondit le roux, sarcastique._

Il pensait lui avoir fermer le clapet seulement le sourire grandissant d'Aizen lui fit comprendre que c'était raté et il prit peur. Aizen s'approcha de lui et le roux se tendit. Qu'allait faire son professeur ? Ichigo déglutit difficilement lorsqu'il se trouva face à lui et que le brun se pencha vers son oreille.

« _Hé bien Kurosaki… Je puis peut-être calmer vos ardeurs…_ »

Ichigo paniqua. Son professeur n'allait tout de même pas... Et si. Le lycéen frissonna en sentant la langue de son aîné parcourir son cou. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux. Ce qu'il avait dit au plus âgé était faux mais ce contact avait bien plus d'effet qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer. Son pantalon commençait à lui sembler trop étroit. L'enseignant glissa ses mains sous l'uniforme de l'étudiant pour caresser la peau tiède de son élève.

«_ M... Monsieur..._

_- Quoi ?_ souffla Sosuke. _Tu n'aimes pas ? Pourtant ton corps semble en réclamer plus... _Il descendit l'une de ses mains sur le pantalon du jeune homme._ Laisse-toi faire..._

Lorsqu'Ichigo rejoignit sa classe, un peu plus tard dans la journée, il était plus rouge qu'une fraise, ce qui lui valu des moqueries de la part des autres. Mais lui s'en moquait, car il repensait principalement à son... cours particulier dû à un mensonge qui s'averrait sûrement vrai désormais. Il sentait encore les mains et la bouche de son professeur glisser sur tout son corps et se souvenait parfaitement de son... dépucelage dans les règles de l'art... D'ailleurs il s'étonna de voir que personne ne nota son boitement soudain...


	27. L'ami de mon ami est mon ami

Titre: L'ami de mon ami est mon ami

Couple : RenYumi

Rating: T

Attention: Shonen-ai

Note: Merci à cette chère Lylyne67. L'idée m'est venue en répondant à sa réponse à ma review xD

* * *

Renji ne parlait pas vraiment à Yumichika. Il traînait avec lui car Ikkaku était leur ami commun ; sans le Troisième Siège, ils ne se seraient peut-être jamais adressé la parole. D'autant plus que Renji trouvait Yumichika assez étrange pour un membre de la Onzième Division. Le brun passait plus de temps à se pouponner le matin que Rangiku, et -Renji en était certain- celle-ci passait la moitié de sa matinée dans sa salle de bain. Alors il se demandait pourquoi Kenpachi n'avait pas encore renvoyé l'homme aux habitudes très efféminées. Mais il n'oserait jamais lui demander.

«_ Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes Abarai ?_ »

Renji sursauta. Il n'avait pas senti le Cinquième Siège arriver. Il se tourna vers lui.

« _Hé, Yumichika ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je suis chargé d'apporter ces dossiers à ton capitaine. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Oh... Attends_, Yumichika sourit. _Ça fait dix minutes que tu as le regard tourné vers ton capitaine... Ah, tu nous avais pas dit que tu étais de ce bord là !_

_- Quoi ? Mai-Mais c'est faux !_ Renji s'empourpra. Ce... Ça fait pas dix minutes qu'il est là ! Je regardais le saule derrière lui ! »

Le narcissique ne sembla pas le croire. Pourtant c'était la vérité ! Renji fixait les branches tombantes de l'unique saule pleureur de la Division. Son capitaine était passé devant au moment où Yumichika était arrivé !

« _T'énèrves pas... Je sais c'que c'est !_

_- Que... Alors tout ce qui se dit est vrai ?_

_- Pas tout, mais la majorité, oui._ »

Le roux resta bouche bée. Il s'en doutait, vu toutes les preuves flagrantes, que l'autre était gay ; mais l'entendre de sa propre bouche lui faisait un choc. L'entendre via des rumeurs était une chose, l'entendre de la voix même du principal concerné en était une autre ! Renji se demanda alors quelles rumeurs étaient fondées et lesquelles étaient fausses...

« _Alors tu... t'as déjà couché avec un autre mec ? Mais comment vous faîtes, aucun des deux a la... enfin le... c'que les filles ont quoi !_ »

Yumichika sourit face à tant d'innocence. Si Renji avait viré de bord, cela ne devait pas faire longtemps ! Il se demanda un instant comment un garçon ayant passé son enfance dans le Soixante-dix-huitième District du Rukongai pouvait ignorer ça, puis se rappelant qu'il avait toujours été ami avec Rukia Kuchiki, il conclut qu'il n'avait jamais dû chercher plus loin. Et il se dit que si cela se trouvait, Renji n'avait pas viré de bord. Du moins, pas encore...

« _Je pourrais te dire... Je pourrais te dire comment deux hommes le font mais... Tu n'as jamais été très théorique alors passons directement à la pratique..._

_- Que... Quoi ?_ »

Le vice-capitaine n'eut pas plus de temps pour réfléchir : Yumichika l'emmena rapidement vers sa chambre, après avoir prestement déposé les dossiers devant le bureau du Capitaine Kuchiki.

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Ikkaku retrouva un Yumichika aux anges et un Renji aussi rouge que ses cheveux, mort de honte mais -il s'arracherait la langue pour ne pas l'avouer- comblé ; l'amour avec les filles, c'était bien, c'était doux, l'amour avec les hommes, c'était tout aussi bien, mais un peu plus brutal.


	28. Apprendre la vie… Partie 1, RATED M

Titre: Apprendre la vie, à quel prix ? (1)

Couple : ByaYama

Rating:** M**

**Attention: yaoi, pédophilie, viol, abus de pouvoirs**

Note: Merci Monshi-Suru, pour cette idée totalement folle u_u Se passe durant l'arc TBTP ! Je devrais avoir honte T.T La partie 2 suit juste après !

* * *

Byakuya baissa la tête. Il se trouvait face au Capitaine-commandant à cause de son comportement inadmissible au sein de l'Académie. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si cet imbécile l'avait provoqué ! « _Regardez le petit chien-chien à son Grand-père ! Sans lui, il est perdu, le pauvre petit Bya' !_ », si ça, ça n'était pas un outrage à son nom, son grand-père et lui-même, alors il se couperait la main qui lui permettait de manier Senbonzakura !

« _Byakuya. Te rends-tu compte que tu mets un grand déshonneur sur ta famille ? Attaque sur un élève, avec un sabre, Shikai activé et non-maîtrisé, usage de sorts de Kidô, non-maîtrisés eux aussi, et insultes sur un apprenti shinigami, puis sur un officier. Te rends-tu bien compte de la gravité de tes actes et des répercussions qu'elles vont avoir ?_

_- Oui..._ Byakuya se mordit la lèvre. _Je sais que je vais sévèrement me faire punir, et je l'aurais mérité, mais... C'est lui qui a comme..._

-_ Je ne veux pas savoir !_ La voix de Yamamoto tonna sévèrement. _Ton comportement est celui d'un enfant, Byakuya. D'un enfant des plus malfamés districts de Rukongai ! Et encore ! Tu souhaites que l'on te considère comme un adulte, mais tu te comportes comme un enfant !_ »

Byakuya sentit des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux sombres. C'était faux ! Il ne se comportait pas comme un enfant ! Même Yoruichi lui avait dit la dernière fois, qu'il était devenu un peu plus adulte ! Yamamoto fit claquer sa canne au sol.

« _Relève la tête et approche, Byakuya._ » le somma-t-il, d'un ton doux qui contrastait avec le ton sec d'il y avait vingt secondes.

Le Kuchiki s'approcha d'abord et releva le visage après avoir prestement séché son début de larmes. Yamamoto avait les yeux ouverts et le fixait d'un air que le plus jeune identifia de « tendre »... Les personnes âgées chez les nobles lui adressaient souvent ce genre de regard, souvent accompagné d'un « Mais qu'il est mignon ! » qu'il ne supportait pas. Mais le capitaine de la Première Division ne rajouta pas de remarque. A la place, il fit passer sa main sur la joue encore un peu rebondie de Byakuya. Celui-ci frissonna à ce contact auquel il ne s'attendait pas. La main descendit vers son kimono, revêtu pour l'audience avec lui. Le cœur de Byakuya accéléra. Que faisait Yamamoto ... ?

« _C-Capitaine-Commandant... Que... Que faîtes-vous... ?_

_- Ecoute-moi bien, Byakuya._ Celui-ci hocha la tête. _Ce qui va suivre sera ta punition, ton Grand-père n'aura plus à le faire. Mais tu ne répèteras pas ce que je t'ai fait et dès lors que tu seras sorti, tu oublieras tout ça, est-ce bien clair ?_ »

Nouvel hochement de tête. Yamamoto défit l'obi du kimono bleu pâle du plus jeune, qui déglutit. Si c'était sa punition, et bien soit, il assumerait. Mais il fut pris d'un long frisson de dégoût lorsque les mains ridées du Commandant commencèrent à descendre le long de son ventre. Il savait que cela n'aurait rien changé mais il regrettait à présent de ne pas avoir eu le temps de mettre un sous-vêtement, car il se retrouvait nu comme un ver face au vieil homme. Son corps trembla légèrement au vu de la peur qu'il le tenailla férocement quand le vieil homme pencha son visage vers lui pour sceller leurs lèvres. Yamamoto l'embrassa sans douceur, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Il cassa le baiser et appuya sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis pour qu'il s'agenouille. Il défit son propre obi, ce qui fit tomber son hakama. Et Byakuya eut peur. Le membre fièrement dressé du plus vieux l'effraya. Car il savait désormais la suite des évènements. Il tenta de se relever, quitte à subir les foudres de son Grand-père plus tard mais les puissantes mains du Commandant le tinrent à genoux et l'attirèrent vers son cauchemar. Sa tête poussée vers le membre, il fut forcé de l'engloutir et faillit bien vomir quand son aîné s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa bouche, allant jusqu'à toucher sa luette. Au fur et à mesure des mouvements de va-et-vient imprimés par Yamamoto, ses larmes coulaient. Il agrippa les cuisses de l'ancêtre et les griffa, essayant vainement de repousser son aîné.

Yamamoto perdait pied, les déglutitions de Byakuya semblaient avaler son membre et les mouvements de langue allant avec le faisaient presque jouir. Mais il éloigna le visage de son cadet et plongea son regard désireux dans les yeux anthracites emplis de larmes. Cette sensation de toute puissance l'excitait, et il était certain que Byakuya ne répèterait cela à personne. Il pourrait donc faire ce qu'il voulait du plus jeune.


	29. Apprendre la vie… Partie 2, RATED M

Titre: Apprendre la vie, à quel prix ? (2)

Couple : ByaYama

Rating: **M**

**Attention : Yaoi, viol, pédophilie, abus de pouvoirs**

Note : Pour mon premier vrai lemon, yaoi de surcroît... Bouhouhou je me déteste T.T En plus c'est nul... Ne me tuez paaas !

* * *

«_ S-S'il vous plaît..._ supplia Byakuya.

-_ Chut, dans moins d'une heure, c'est fini. Dans moins d'une heure, tu oublieras tout, c'est clair ?_ »

Il allongea Byakuya avec une douceur qui écœura celui-ci. Il finit de les déshabiller tout les deux. Byakuya tenta de se sauver en rampant mais Yamamoto le bloqua en collant son bassin contre le sien. Le brun sursauta et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Il le supplia à nouveau de le laisser mais le Commandant ne répondit pas ; il força Byakuya à lécher trois de ses doigts. Mais il les mordit, n'en pouvant plus de tout ça.

«_ Lèche, ou tu auras très mal._ » le prévint le plus âgé.

Presqu'aussitôt, Byakuya se mit à lécher les doigts crapus de son aîné. Ses larmes s'intensifièrent et son corps fut pris de soubresauts plus forts. Quand Yamamoto sortit ses doigts de sa bouche pour les amener près de l'entrée la plus intime de son corps, Byakuya pria. Il pria un quelconque Dieu, il pria pour que quelqu'un, n'importe qui entre dans la salle et empêche le Commandant de lui faire ça. Mais ce jour-là, les dieux n'entendirent pas ses prières, et semblèrent même les ignorer. Il cria de douleur lorsqu'un premier doigt pénétra son antre vierge jusqu'à là. La main libre de Yamamoto parcourut son corps, puis s'attarda sur son bas-ventre. Il s'agita, d'autant plus quand le plus âgé imprégna un mouvement lascif sur son sexe. Byakuya fut écœuré par lui-même quand il sentit le sang affluer dans son membre. Écœuré de savoir que cet homme arrivait à faire dresser sa virilité alors qu'il le dégoûtait à ce moment précis. Il se cambra quand un second doigt entra et qu'un mouvement de ciseau débuta à l'intérieur de lui.

« _Pitié... souffla-t-il. Arrêtez..._ »

Le capitaine fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et entra son dernier doigt en lui, les enfonçant toujours plus loin. Le vieil homme jugea le jeune assez préparé, d'autant que ce dernier ne faisait aucun effort. Il plaça les fines jambes du brun autour de sa taille et se guida de lui-même vers l'intimité du jeune. Byakuya ne pleurait plus, les soubresauts étaient désormais les seuls à rester, en plus des cris de douleur dus à la pénétration de son orifice vierge par le membre imposant de son aîné. Il abandonna les prières pour répéter un même chuchotement à chaque coup de rein du Commandant. « _Pitié, pitié..._ » répétait-il inlassablement. Mais Yamamoto enchaîna avec des coups de reins encore plus douloureux pour l'adolescent aux cheveux de jais. Soudain, Byakuya poussa un cri plus fort que les autres, qui fit redémarrer ses larmes. Son bourreau ne visa plus qu'à cet endroit, ayant de suite deviner qu'il avait atteint la prostate de sa victime. Byakuya se cambrait de plus en plus, si bien qu'il crut que son dos allait se briser. Une contraction soudaine des muscles anaux du plus jeune fit jouir le plus vieux dans l'antre étroite du susnommé. Il se retira, calma sa respiration devenue saccadée. Il se rhabilla et fit de même pour l'adolescent, après avoir essuyer rapidement ce qui coulait de l'anus de celui-ci. Byakuya sanglotait encore mais ne bougeait plus.

« _Tu vois, c'est fini. Maintenant, calme-toi, après, tu te relèveras et retournera au Manoir. Tu diras à Ginrei que je t'ai déjà bien sermonné et tu iras dans ta chambre après lui avoir remis cette lettre,_ commença-t-il en la lui tendant, alors que le noble se redressait silencieusement. _Et tu dormiras, tu ne penseras plus à tout ça. Ce n'était que pour te punir, ça ne recommencera pas si tu tiens à carreau... C'est bien clair ? Pas un mot, pas un souvenir._ »

Byakuya déglutit mais acquiesça. Il prit la lettre, repassa un coup la manche de son kimono sur ses yeux puis sortit du plus vite qu'il put avec cette douleur intense qui, lui semblait-il, allait s'étendre et le briser en deux. Il fit tout comme il le lui avait été demandé et personne ne se posa plus de questions. Ni Byakuya, ni Yamamoto ne reparlèrent de cela, comme s'ils avaient oublié ce jour-là. Mais l'attitude froide et parfaitement docile et loyale du premier prouvait au second qu'il avait retenu cette grande leçon de vie. Il en vint même un jour à se dire que Byakuya devrait le remercier, tandis que celui-ci nourrissait une colère muette pour le Commandant et ce même dégoût de lui-même qu'il ressentait depuis l'orgasme qu'il avait eu dans les bras de cet homme ; de son bourreau...


	30. Personne n'est parfait

Titre: Personne n'est parfait

Couple : Rukia/Miyako

Rating: K+

Attention : Shojo-ai

Note : Je remercie ma nouvelle Muse : Moon-chan (alias Monshi-Suru) pour faire naître en moi ce genre d'idées :D

* * *

Rukia admirait Miyako autant qu'elle admirait Kaien. Peut-être même un peu plus. Miyako était belle, douce, gentille, tolérante et, tout comme Kaien, elle ne la jugeait pas sur son nom. De plus, Miyako arrivait à supporter Kaien et ses éclats de joie incessants, parfois même un peu trop envahissants. Miyako était la femme parfaite et pour ça, Rukia l'admirait.

Un jour, alors que la Kuchiki était de surveillance au Rukongai, Miyako avait insisté pour la suivre. D'abord surprise, Rukia avait ensuite été ravie. Voilà une occasion en or pour prouver à son idole qu'elle s'améliorait chaque jour !

« Rukia, suis-moi. »

Rukia regarda la Shiba avec étonnement. Cependant, elle la suivit sans rien dire. Miyako l'emmena dans une cabane semble-t-il abandonnée. Rukia était perdue, pourquoi Miyako l'emmenait ici, et pourquoi s'approchait-elle comme ça d'elle ?

« M.. Miyako ?

- S'il te plaît, ne parle pas de ça à Kaien.

- De quoi parlez-v... »

Rukia écarquilla les yeux. Miyako venait de sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser. Sous la surprise, Rukia entrouvrit la bouche. La jeune femme mariée en profita pour y rentrer sa langue. Rukia ne réagit pas, laissant l'aînée mener le ballet que leur langue avaient commencé. Soudain, Miyako cassa le baiser. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Désolée... Je... Je n'aurais pas dû, s'excusa Miyako. Pardonne-moi, Rukia... »

* * *

Lorsque la surveillance fut finie, les deux filles rentrèrent à leur Division. Rukia était toujours tourmentée par le baiser que la Troisième Siège lui avait donné, tandis que Miyako semblait parfaitement calme, comme si rien était arrivé. Quand elle vit Kaien embrasser sa femme et celle-ci sourire le plus naturellement possible, Rukia sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle avait à la fois l'impression d'avoir trahi son mentor, que le baiser n'eut rien voulu dire et que Miyako se foutait de la gueule de Kaien et elle. Son idole n'était peut-être si parfaite que ça...


	31. Pris en flag'

Titre: Pris en flag'.

Couple : Isshin/Ryuuken

Rating: T

Attention : Shonen-ai

Note : Hum... Ces temps-ci les demandes n'arrivent pas à m'inspirer (mais que fait la Lune ? )... En plus j'ai un coup de blues, dans 5 jours, c'est le brevet... Du coup, un truc nul et court :

* * *

Leurs enfants ne devaient pas savoir. De un, car ils ne comprendraient pas, de deux car ils n'étaient pas censés aimer quelqu'un de leur espèce et de trois car tant que c'était secret, la peur de se faire surprendre les excitait assez... Et puis, quand Ryuuken y pensait... Dire à son fils qu'il filait le parfait amour avec un homme/shinigami/père de son meilleur ami était une mauvaise idée ces temps-ci... Il se remettait à peine des histoires avec les Bounts — par conséquent, de la mort de Yoshino.

* * *

«_ PAPA ? !_ »

Les deux hommes cessèrent leurs caresses. Mais que foutaient leur fils ici ? Ils étaient partis la veille pour la Soul Society ! Ryuuken tourna la tête vers les deux adolescents, ce qui fit Isshin juste après avoir relâcher le lobe de l'oreille de son amant. Les deux garçons avaient les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Ichigo rougit fortement et recula, se cognant au mur, tandis que Uryuu s'effondra contre le même mur, le regard ailleurs et vide de sentiments.

« _P...Papa... Ce... Vous... Il..._ Ichigo n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots cohérents.

–_ ... VOUS COUCHEZ ENSEMBLE ? !_ » Uryuu avait hurlé ce qu'Ichigo avait voulu dire.

Ryuuken rejeta Isshin — qui une fois la surprise de voir les adolescents ici, avait recommencé à parcourir le corps du Quincy avec ses mains sous la couette — qui alla dire bonjour au sol. Il se releva en s'entourant de la couette et partit à la salle de bain. Isshin râla — ce salaud le laissait seul et à poil, devant leur fils en plus ! — puis tenta d'expliquer aux deux garçons ce qu'il en était... La discussion tourna bien vite au ridicule et les deux amis repartirent, encore un peu rouges de gêne. Mais bon, ils ne pouvaient pas blâmer leur père ! S'ils s'aimaient et leur foutaient la paix, ils n'allaient pas se plaindre — dixit Kurosaki-fils — !


	32. Excuse de pigeons

Titre: Excuse de pigeons

Couple : ToshiKen

Rating: T

Attention : Yaoi, écart d'âge important.

Note : C'est dingue... La Lune débarque et l'inspi' avec. La Lune est magique ! Merci la Lune :D

* * *

Le problème de l'organisation du Gotei 13, c'était que les Divisions étaient « rangées » dans l'ordre numérique. Et ça, Toshiro aurait pu s'en passer, c'est clair !

«_Je vous répète, Capitaine Zaraki, que je n'ai pas vu vos... « pigeons à buter pour s'entraîner à un concours de bouffe »._

_- Et mon cul, c'est du fromage ? Ils ont forcément voler ici ! Tout être vivant aussi con qu'il soit ne s'aventure pas chez Kurotsuchi !_

_- Justement, les pigeons, ça vole. Alors s'ils sont passés ici, ils doivent avoir atteint la Troisième Division depuis longtemps._ Toshiro soupira pour se calmer.

- _Pareil que pour Kurotsuchi, des piafs iraient pas voler au dessus du terrier d'un renard. Ni au dessus d'un vieux croulant, d'une abeille folle furieuse, d'un monstre à l'apparence humaine, d'une coquille vide, d'un renard, d'un pervers, ou d'un papa gâteau_ », rajouta-t-il en voyant la bouche du plus jeune s'ouvrir.

Toshiro soupira à nouveau. Pourquoi Kenpachi s'entêtait-il à vouloir vérifier sa Division ? Il céda quand même à la requête de son collègue qui partit comme une flèche vers les locaux du jeune capitaine. Celui-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'user de son shumpo pour rejoindre le géant.

« _Capitaine Zaraki ?_ »

Le génie avait vu le capitaine de la Onzième rentrer dans sa chambre. Il l'avait suivi immédiatement. Mais là, plus aucune trace du plus grand. Ni sa pression spirituelle, ni sa silhouette, rien. Il regarda tout autour de lui, mais rien. Il passa machinalement sa main dans ses cheveux blancs. Soudain, la porte se referma et, avant d'avoir pu se retourner, il se sentit pousser sur son lit. Il essaya de se dégager mais le poids important de son agresseur — Kenpachi n'est pas un poid plume, il en était désormais certain — l'empêcha de bouger. Le souffle qu'il sentît l'électrisa mais le pétrifia totalement. Il était certes jeune mais pas stupide, et il commençait à comprendre ce que voulait sûrement Kenpachi.

« _Capitaine Zaraki, lâchez-moi et sortez,_ lui ordonna-t-il de la voix la plus froide qu'il pût.

– Pas question ! Maintenant que j'ai enfin réussi à te choper, j'vais pas te laisser filer ! »

La longue langue de la brute glissa le long du coup du génie et celui-ci soupira d'aise. Il se doutait que la suite ne serait pas une partie de plaisir mais, voyons le bon côté de la chose, il se dit qu'au moins, il saurait comment se passe une relation entre homme et personne ne pourrait se moquer de lui en disant qu'il était vierge. De toutes façons... Kenpachi ne lui laissa pasntrop le choix : il lui retirait déjà ses vêtements.

* * *

Quand Matsumoto vit Zaraki sortir de la chambre de son capitaine avec un grand sourire et le plus jeune à sa suite, les joues rouges et se tenant le bas du dos, elle n'essaya même pas de comprendre.


	33. Femme fatale — Partie 1

Titre: Femme fatale (1)

Couple : Isshin/Unohana/Ryuuken

Rating: T

Attention : UA, triangle amoureux

Note : Demandé par Hiyoru! La suite bientôt ! :p Sans rapport : J'ai battu Ganon dans Ocarina of Time ! Pour la première fois de ma vie !

* * *

Retsu Unohana était une femme brillante. Directrice d'un grand hôpital, elle était reconnue comme la plus douée de la ville. Chez les femmes, tout du moins. Dans le classement masculin, deux hommes se « battaient » la première place. Isshin Kurosaki, veuf, père de trois enfants et Ryuuken Ishida, veuf lui aussi, père d'un fils unique. Le premier était bruyant, social, extraverti, tandis que le second était pour ainsi dire, son exact opposé : tacite, solitaire et renfermé. Retsu les connaissait bien pour avoir fait ses études dans la même faculté qu'eux. Elle savait aussi que, derrière les apparences, les deux hommes étaient comme des frères l'un pour l'autre. Au fil du temps, à force de se côtoyer, Retsu s'était rapprochée de ses camarades. Mais lorsque qu'ils avaient eu leur diplôme, ils avaient été séparés. Elle avait commencé sa carrière de chirurgienne dans un grand hôpital de Tokio, Isshin avait racheté la clinique abandonnée de son quartier et Ryuuken avait été pris dans l'hôpital le plus réputé de la région. Elle avait eu un pincement au cœur lors de cette séparation. Car, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, elle était tombée sous le charme de ses deux hommes parfaitement différents.

Le téléphone sonna dans le bureau de la directrice.

« _Hôpital Soul, Retsu Unohana, j'écoute ?_

_- Toujours aussi professionnelle Retsu ! Je te reconnais bien là !_ »

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement. Isshin ? !

« _Kurosaki Isshin... C'est bien toi ?_

_- Eh oui ! Je m'octroie une petite semaine de vacances alors j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait, toi, Ryuuken et moi, passer une soirée ensemble ! J'ai déjà appelé Ryuuken, il est d'accord._

_- ... Ce serait pour quand ?_

_- Ce soir. Je sais que c'est soudain mais c'est le seul soir où mes enfants sont chez leur parrain..._

_- Je vois... C'est d'accord, je viendrais_, acquiesça-t-elle.

- _Génial ! On se rejoint au bar Gotei à vingt heures ! A ce soir !_ »

Retsu raccrocha et se laissa tomber sur son bureau. Comment allait-elle réagir face aux deux hommes de son cœur après dix ans ? Et surtout : comment allait-elle s'habiller ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie après le travail... Elle posa son doigt sur l'interphone.

« _Isane, je pars, dépose les dossiers sur mon bureau._ »

* * *

Vingt heures cinq. Elle avait cinq minutes de retard mais ça n'était pas un problème en soi. Elle entra dans le bar avec angoisse. Elle n'était plus habituée à porter des robes mais en voyant celle-ci au milieu de ses nombreux pantalons, elle avait cédé. C'était une jolie robe blanche, courte, à bretelles assez fines. Par dessus, elle portait un gilet en coton — on avait beau être en été, l'air se rafraîchissait assez vite. Elle chercha du regard ses deux camarades. Elle les trouva assez rapidement grâce aux grands mouvements qu'Isshin lui adressa dès qu'il l'eût reconnue. Elle s'approcha des deux hommes avec son habituel sourire, quoiqu'un peu plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire.

«_ Retsu ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Tu m'as manquée !_ s'enthousiasma Isshin en l'étreignant.

- _Bonsoir Retsu_, salua placidement Ryuuken.

-_ Bonsoir Isshin, Ryuuken. Vous m'avez l'air d'aller bien_ » sourit la brune.

Elle s'assit aux côtés d'Isshin, en face de Ryuuken. Isshin appela un serveur et demanda trois verres de vin. Lorsque les verres arrivèrent, ils trinquèrent à leurs retrouvailles. Mais alors que les verres se succédèrent, Retsu se demanda où cette soirée allait la mener...


	34. Femme fatale — Partie 2

Titre: Femme fatale (2)

Couple : Isshin/Unohana/Ryuuken

Rating: T

Attention : UA, triangle amoureux

Note : Voilà la suite ! :p

* * *

Dire qu'ils étaient ivres était un euphémisme. Ryuuken parlait et riait plus qu'il ne l'avait fait en une vie, Retsu s'était découvert un rire suraigu et Isshin riait plus fort que d'habitude et était un peu plus entreprenant.

« _Tu sais Retsu... Je te trouv.. trouvais déjà belle il y a dix ans... Mais aujourd'hui tu es encore plus radieuse !_

_- Il a raison, tu es simplement magnifique..._ souffla Ryuuken à l'oreille de Retsu, désormais rouge comme une pivoine.

-_ Merci... Je... J'ai chaud... On pourrait sortir ?_ »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. A l'extérieur, Retsu inspira profondément. Les compliments de ses amis avaient fait accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle sentait qu'au prochain compliment, elle n'hésiterait pas à sauter sur l'un d'eux, l'alcool renforçant la prise de ses hormones déjà en ébullition. Isshin leur annonça que l'appartement qu'il avait loué pour la semaine était à deux pas et ils décidèrent de s'y rendre. Dès qu'ils y furent, Retsu se laissa tomber sur le canapé, oubliant momentanément qu'elle portait une robe. La vue qu'elle offrait aux deux hommes les convainquit de sauter le pas. Ils savaient tout deux qu'ils avaient aimé cette femme et qu'après la mort de leur femme respective, les sentiments pour elle étaient revenus.

La main droite d'Isshin glissa doucement sur la jambe pâle de la médecin qui frissonna, tandis que Ryuuken s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur des lèvres de leur aimée. Retsu se doute de la suite des évènements. Mais elle participe au baiser que l'argenté lui donne et tente d'accentuer le contact de la main qui est passée sous sa robe. Elle se redresse et lorsque sa robe part, elle sait qu'il est trop tard pour reculer.

* * *

C'est avec un mal de tête important que Retsu se réveilla. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite où elle était et avec qui. C'est quand deux bras l'enserrèrent que les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir cédé à ses sentiments et de voir que la partager ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure les deux amis. Elle soupira avant de refermer les yeux... La journée allait être difficile...


	35. Un hollow peut toujours servir— Partie 1

Titre: Un hollow peut toujours servir (1)

Couple : RenIchi

Rating: T

Attention : shonen-ai

Note : Suite de « Face à face, face à vous (3) ». Dîtes merci à Nekookami qui m'a inspirée pour ça, le tout sans rien faire. u.u La suite... demain ? J'ai le brevet alors je sais pas...

* * *

Cela faisait à présent six mois que Rukia et Renji étaient repartis à la Soul Society. Cela faisait aussi six mois qu'il esquivait Orihime au lycée. Ainsi que toute sa bande. Ni les anneries de Keigo, ni les piques d'Ishida, ni les silences de Chad ne parvenaient à le faire sortir de son mutisme soudain. Personne — à part les concernés évidemment — ne pouvait comprendre. Non, même les concernés ne pourraient le comprendre. Pas sur un certain point de l'histoire. Le point qui causait son mutisme, ses interrogations mentales constantes qui lui filaient des migraines atroces et ses regards d'un nouveau genre sur les gens qui l'entouraient. D'autant plus que son hollow le harcelait de questions.

« _Regarde-moi cette fille, comme elle est fade... Tu te verrais vraiment sortir avec elle ?_ »

« _Oh ! ce mec m'a l'air tout à fait appétissant ! On en fait notre quatre-heures ?_ »

Voilà le genre de questions dont son hollow lui rabâchait les oreilles à longueur de temps. Il aurait presque envie de lui crier que c'était bon, qu'il avait compris. Compris que ça n'était pas les poitrines voluptueuses qui accrochaient son regard, mais les abdominaux finement dessinés des hommes. Il était gay.

«_ Bien sûr Majesté ! Tu es 'gay' comme un pinson !_ » chantonnait son double monochrome.

Et si encore il n'y avait que les remarques vaseuses de celui-ci, ça aurait pu aller. Mais depuis six mois, ses rêves étaient peuplés, que disait-il, envahis ! par un certain lieutenant aux cheveux carmins ! Ç'avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait mis le feu aux poudres !

« _Quel philosophe, Majesté ! Ta phrase demande à réflexion..._ ricana malicieusement le hollow.

-_ La ferme... Comme si j'avais pas déjà assez mal à la tête..._

_- Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas voir « l'homme de tes rêves » pour mettre tout ça au point, hein ? C'est que, la pluie, en été, c'est bien... Mais là, on tend sur l'inondation..._ » grogna le double.

Ichigo soupira. Aller parler à Renji serait une bonne idée : au moins, il serait fixé, un bon refus en pleine face était toujours bien pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et ça ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique !

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et quand bien même, il s'en voudrait à jamais de fuir si près du but. Il tendit la main vers la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvrit sur l'objet de son désir. Il rougit soudain, son teint prenant la couleur de la chevelure de son vis-à-vis. Renji, lui, était surpris de voir le rouquin devant sa porte. Il avait bien sentit sa pression sprituelle mais n'aurait pas pensé qu'il s'arrêterait là : la Treizième Division était bien plus loin...

« _S...Salut Renji..._ Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'es tout rouge ! T'acceptes enfin la signification de ton prénom ?_ rit le rouge.

- _Très drôle... Je... Je dois te parler... C'est vraiment... Important..._ »

Renji sut qu'il était sérieux à la rougeur inhabituelle du plus jeune, au fait qu'il n'avait pas riposté violemment à sa remarque et surtout à son bégaiement. Il fit entrer le roux dans sa chambre et ce dernier s'assit sur son lit. Ichigo se mordait les lèvres à s'en faire saigner, mais peu lui importait. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant et n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa première déclaration serait adressée à un autre homme — à son meilleur ami de l'Au-delà. C'est pour ça qu'il réfléchissaitt mûrement à ses paroles, histoire de ne pas commettre de bavures énormes. Durant son temps de réflexion, Renji s'était assis à ses côtés et observait le visage torturé de son ami. Qu'avait-il de si important à lui dire qu'il se triturait les neurones ainsi ?

«_ Renji... Je... Je crois bien que je... Que je t'aime._ »


	36. Un hollow peut toujours servir— Partie 2

Titre: Un hollow peut toujours servir (2)

Couple : RenIchi, léger IchiRuki

Rating: T

Attention : shonen-ai, lime léger(e ?)

Note : Suite du précédent. Hé oui, le brevet par 37° dans des salles-sauna (il devait y faire plus de 40° x.x) n'a pas réussi à me tuer ! Au contraire, je suis contente ^^ (comment ça, ça se ressent pas ? )

* * *

«_ Renji... Je... Je crois bien que je... Que je t'aime._ »

La mâchoire de Renji se décrocha à cette révélation pour le moins inattendue. Ichigo se moquait de lui ou quoi ? Il y a six mois encore, Rukia et lui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche et là, il lui annonçait qu'il l'aimait ?

« _Pardon ? Six mois auparavant, tu me vires de chez toi après que j'aie couché avec Orihime sur ton lit — même si on l'avait mérité — et là, tu te pointes et tu me sors le truc le plus gros que j'ai jamais entendu ! C'est la Quatrième qui se fout de la Noblesse là !_

_- ... Je savais que j'aurais pas dû l'écouter,_ soupira Ichigo. _Quand on pense qu'un hollow a une bonne idée, 'vaut mieux ne pas l'écouter._

-_ T'es venu parce que ton hollow t'l'a dit ?_ fit Renji, étonné. _...Donc tu te fous bien de moi en fait._

- _Mais non ! Depuis six mois, t'es dans tous mes rêves !_

- _Ça prouve juste que t'as l'esprit tordu mon vieux ! Vire, maintenant_.

- _Renji, je-_

- _Casse-toi !_ »

Ichigo partit en shumpo, le cœur serré. Cet imbécile ne le croyait pas ? Hé bah qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Il avait eu son refus, alors il pouvait partir ; 'manquerait plus qu'il squatte la Soul Society pour cause de « chagrin d'amour » tiens !

« _Pour quelqu'un qui tient à sa dignité, je te trouve bien larmoyant Majesté !_ » ricana le hollow.

Le roux grogna et essuya ses larmes avec rage. Cela lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé... Ce qui l'énervait d'autant plus, c'est qu'en général, il se foutait des acteurs de séries qui vivaient ça...

Ses pas le conduirent à la Treizième Division sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il trouva Rukia rapidement, dans une chambre qu'elle remettait en ordre après le départ d'un shinigami. Elle fut surprise, surtout quand Ichigo commenca à l'embrasser violemment. Ils tombèrent sur le lit récemment fait. Rukia ne comprenait pas vraiment mais cette situation l'excitait. Seulement, lorsqu'Ichigo commença à malaxer ses seins, il s'interrompit, rompant ainsi le baiser. Il se remit à pleurer, dans le cou de la brune qui ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

« _Je... Je peux pas... Je peux plus. Désolé Rukia, vraiment... Si je continue comme ça, autant l'un que l'autre, on va souffrir..._ Il se redressa, elle se rhabilla sans trop comprendre. _Je... Je vais y aller_. »

Il sortit en courant, la laissant en plan.

« _Ah, tu vois mon Roi ? Elle est comme les autres, fade, insipide..._

_- Ta gueule..._

_- Tu crois que le babouin a vraiment une queue de serpent ?_

_- Ta gueule... Ta gueule..._

_- Ma gueule est moins belle que celle d'Abarai hein ? Je te comprends parfaitement…_

_-** TA GUEULE ! !**_ »

Il réalisa qu'il avait crié en voyant de nombreux shinigami se tourner vers lui. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Tout aurait été plus simple s'il ne les avaient pas connus... Oh oui, tellement plus simple... Il n'aurait pas viré de bord sans s'en rendre compte, il n'aurait pas ce hollow pour lui prendre la tête à chaque questionnement et il ne serait pas devenu si fleur bleue... Mais avec des « si », on mettrait le monde en bouteille...


	37. Retrouvailles du passé

Titre: Retrouvailles du passé

Couple : Nnoitra/OC

Rating: K+

Attention :

Note: Non ! Partez pas ! Cette OC n'est pas celle que vous croyez ! Attendez de lire ! Merci à Nekookami pour m'avoir donné sa bénédiction :3 Il y aura sûrement une suite ! Si la chaloupe m'y autorise. u_u (c'était bas ça... Chat, loup... Chaloupe...) Donc, clin d'œil à sa fic, chapitre 90 précisément.

* * *

Une nouvelle arrancar était arrivée à Las Noches. Et vu le nombre de nettoyage qu'il était désormais nécessaire de faire à Las Noches — le chômage du palais n'avait jamais été aussi bas, c'est dire —, cette arrancar devait être un sacré bout ! Nnoitra ne l'avait pas encore vue mais ce que tout le monde en disait lui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Certains la décrivait comme la nouvelle déesse du palais, avec des courbes dignes d'Harribel ou Neliel, des cheveux d'un vert pâle dans lequel on voudrait se perdre, des yeux si profonds que l'on s'y noierait et des lèvres pulpeuses appelant à la luxure. D'autres la disaient tenant plus de l'ange que de l'arrancar, bien qu'il lui manquât les ailes. Nnoitra n'avait pas pour habitude d'écouter les rumeurs mais vu que tout le palais parlait de cette femme, il commençait sérieusement à y croire.

C'est au détour d'un couloir qu'il la croisa la première fois. Elle le fixa dans les yeux avec interrogation. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un... Mais là, elle ne savait plus qui.

« _C'est toi la nouvelle ?_

_- Oui, je-_

_- J'suis Nnoitra Jirga, Quinta Espada._ »

La jeune arrancar tilta à son nom. Nnoitra... En fait, elle avait eu du bol qu'il l'interrompe. Comment aurait-il réagi à son nom ? Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Nnoitra la regarda bizarrement puis continua son chemin. La nouvelle soupira. Elle qui se disait que la vie à Las Noches pourrait être sympa... Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec son ex qui — heureusement — ne l'avait pas reconnue.

« _Alors Debby, tu viens ?_ appela un arrancar.

- _Oui oui, j'arrive !_ »

Oui, car c'était bien elle, Debby. Si Nnoitra découvrait son nom, elle était foutue... D'autant plus que... Elle avait toujours le nom de Jirga...

* * *

De son côté, Nnoitra ne se doutait de rien. Pour lui, cette fille était à foutre dans son lit. Tesla l'interrompit dans ses réflexions pour lui dire qu'Aizen l'attendait dans la salle du trône tout de suite. Le Quinta s'y rendit, pas très motivé. Dans la salle, il trouva Aizen, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage, Gin avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon et... La nouvelle ? Elle regardait le sol.

« _Nnoitra, voilà ta nouvelle fraccion, que tu connais déjà, il me semble,_ déclara le Seigneur de Las Noches.

- _Ouais, j'l'ai croisée tout à l'heure._

_- Nan, tu as mal compris Nnoitra,_ fredonna Gin. _Tu la connais TRÈS bien._

_- Hein ? Comment ça ?_

_- Quoi ? Tu reconnais pas ta chérie ? Roh, tu entends ça Debby ?_ ricana l'argenté.

- _Deb... QUOI ? !_ »

Nnoitra recula, les yeux exorbités. Que foutait-elle ici ? Aizen avait fait exprès — pas besoin d'être une lumière pour s'en douter — de faire d'elle sa fraccion. Putain, mais, pourquoi ELLE ? Y en avait des centaines des mantes religieuses, alors pourquoi elle ? Ce qui le faisait le plus chier, c'est que Elle, elle n'avait rien à se reprocher. C'était pas elle qui l'avait bouffé, mais son amante — pourquoi les insectes n'aurait-ils pas le droit de courir les jupons ? — ; c'est lui qui avait quelquechose à se reprocher.

* * *

Durant le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre, Nnoitra n'avait rien dit. Debby, elle, s'était contentée de regarder autour d'elle, sereine. Enfin à moitié. Maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien face à lui, il pourrait très bien la tuer. Mais il n'en fit rien. Debby crut même rêver en l'entendant lui demander de lui apporter des fringues propres. Enfin, ça l'arrangeait s'il faisait semblant de rien...


	38. Retrouvailles du passé — Partie 2

Titre: Retrouvailles du passé (2)

Couple : Nnoitra/OC

Rating: K+

Attention : /

Note: Voici la suite ! Toujours merci à Nekoo-chan de me prêter Debby ;p Ah et pour ceux que ça pourrait intéresser : le chapitre 5 de Viva Aizen-sama est en cours d'écriture papier ! (trois pages de ma copie double...) Ah et... J'ai piqué la dernière phrase au titre d'une fic de ma Déesse, Lylyne67. u.u'

* * *

Cela faisait déjà un mois que Debby servait Nnoitra. Il ne lui adressait la parole que pour ses ordres, mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisait pas. Tant qu'il ne la tuait pas, pourquoi s'en faire ?

Ce matin là, il les emmena, Tesla et elle, dans la salle d'entraînement du palais. Il demanda — ordonna, plutôt — à Tesla de venir se battre. Debby alla se placer près de la porte et regarda l'entraînement. Si Tesla se donnait à fond, Nnoitra semblait presque ne rien avoir à faire de ses attaques. Pourtant, il forçait tout de même sur son bras pour repousser la lame de Tesla : elle pouvait apercevoir les muscles de l'Espada se contracter sous sa peau pâle. Soudain, elle dut se déplacer lorsque Nnoitra envoya Tesla s'encastrer dans le mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait précédemment. Elle s'approcha du blond et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« _Nnoitra, tu pourrais être moins violent avec lui, franchement !_

_- Parce que tu crois que les ennemis font des cadeaux ? Tu vaux pas mieux que Neliel en fait, toujours à prêcher le pacifisme ! Viens te battre que j'te dise si t'es digne de sa lâcheté !_ »

Ah. Voilà qui était autre chose. Machisme en puissance... À cause des remords ? Debby se releva et se plaça face à lui. Elle inspira profondément puis se rua vers le brun. Celui-ci se contenta d'esquiver en criant qu'elle était trop lente. Elle se retourna et usa du sonido pour se retrouver à son dos. Elle abattit sa lame mais ne frappa que du vide. Nnoitra lui asséna un coup de pied dans le dos qui l'envoya au tapis.

« _Bravo, tu es la digne succèsseuse de Neliel !_

_- Désolée de n'avoir jamais eu à me battre_, ironisa la jeune femme. _Je ne sais pas qui est cette Neliel mais si tu la traitais avec si peu de respect, je comprends qu'elle t'ait lâché !_ »

Le visage de Nnoitra s'assombrit à ces paroles. Il lança Santa Teresa vers sa récente fraccion qui ne dut sa survie qu'à un réflexe hors du commun qu'elle douta inopiné.

« _HÉ ! T'es complètement taré !_

_- Une fraccion tuée lors d'un entraînement, c'est courant. Maintenant, ferme-la et attrape l'autre andouille._ »

Debby leva un sourcil face à la grossièreté de Nnoitra mais obtempéra. De retour dans la chambre de leur Espada, Debby entreprit de soigner Tesla. Nnoitra se jeta littéralement sur son lit. Comme s'il avait besoin d'un modèle plus jeune de Nel ! ... Il avait failli tuer celle qu'il avait trompée... Ses remords seraient peut-être partis avec elle. C'est ce qu'il avait espéré. Mais il se doutait que ça n'aurait fait que les empirer.

« _Va me chercher à boire_, somma-t-il à Debby.

Elle soupira et laissa Tesla. Nnoitra se redressa et la regarda sortir. Ô comme il aimerait pouvoir effacer leur vie d'avant pour pouvoir profiter de celle-ci. Car il voudrait bien la mettre dans son lit et se la faire, mais encore une fois, le passé l'en empêchait. De plus, le fait que Debby encaisse le ton sec qu'il prenait avec elle l'énervait. Pourquoi se laissait-elle faire ?

«_ Tiens. Ah, et Grimmjow médisait sur toi quand je suis passée devant ses quartiers._ »

Et elle venait cafter ? A vrai dire, la verte avait eu un léger accroc avec le Sexta... Pas jusqu'au point de se battre mais… Il valait mieux pour elle de l'éviter. Hé, c'est pas parce qu'elle était qu'une fraccion qu'elle allait laisser une panthère bleue insulter son amant, non mais ! … Ancien, l'amant... Elle commençait à se rattacher à Nnoitra… Ça allait mal se finir tout ça...

Nnoitra fixait le visage de sa fraccion, semblant en très grande réflexion. Elle arborait d'ailleurs une moue très adorable qui fit craquer Nnoitra : il l'embrassa sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais elle ne réagit qu'au bout de trente secondes, en sentant une langue tenter de rentrer dans sa bouche. Elle abandonna alors toute réflexion ; advienne que pourra, elle aviserait la situation au moment où cela serait nécessaire. Au diable les pensées philosophiques à propos de l'avenir ! **Carpe Diem, Baby !**


	39. Pour changer

Titre: Pour changer

Couple : Ulquiorra/Shunsui, GrimmUlqui à la fin…

Rating: T

Attention : Yaoi, UA.

Note: Pour me faire pardonner de ma Déesse. u.u Pardon à la réputation d'Ulqui-nii. *déjà prête à s'exhiler* Pour info : 50 000 yens c'est plus ou moins égal à 400 et quelques euros je crois... 25 000, la moitié à peu près ;p

* * *

Il avait l'habitude de faire la tournée des bars, buvant plus que de raison et draguant tout être humain ayant un tour de poitrine dépassant le bonnet E. Ce soir-là ne fut pas exempt et il se retrouva rapidement bourré. Seulement, cette fois-ci, la personne qui avait accrochée son regard n'avait pas cette poitrine sulfureuse qu'il recherchait d'ordinaire. Loin de là. Il l'avait vue, avec ses cheveux d'ébène tombant dans son cou, sa peau aussi pâle que la glace contrastant parfaitement avec la chevelure corbeau, ses lèvres fines ne quémandant qu'un baiser… Cette personne, cet ange déchu… était un homme. Il lui sembla bien jeune d'ailleurs, pour un hôte. Mais on lui confirma que le jeune homme était majeur et consentant, ayant fêté ses dix-neuf ballets, il y avait un mois de cela. On l'informa par ailleurs que ce jeune Apollon servait aussi bien les femmes que les hommes.

«_ Si i' t'intéresse, j'peux vous prêter une chambre tu sais... Mais faudra mettre le prix : ce jeune blanc-bec est le plus convoité du bar, même Neliel attire pas autant l'attention !_

_- Hum... Et ça me coûterait combien, Grimmjow ?_

_- Pour toi Shunsui, je dirais… Vingt-cinq mille yens._

_- Pour le plus convoité ?_

_- Si tu veux payer les cinquante mille que je demande d'habitude pour lui, pas de problème, hein !_ ricana le barman aux cheveux électriques.

- _Ça ira…_ Il tendit l'argent mollement. _Voilà._

_- Thanks ! Hé, Ulquiorra !_ interpela le bleuté. _Viens par ici Blanchette !_ »

Ulquiorra s'approcha du barman, agacé. Mais en voyant la somme que tenait celui-ci, l'ébène comprit qu'il avait un client. Sans aucun doute, le brun déjà bien éméché face à lui. Ulquiorra lui prit le bras et ils traversèrent la salle rapidement. Ils montèrent à l'étage et l'hôte amena son client à sa chambre. Son visage n'exprimait ni lassitude, ni excitation, ni rien, en fait. Shunsui eut la soudaine envie de tenter de faire changer cette expression neutre pour une chargée de plaisir et de désir. Ce n'était pas sa première fois avec un homme — celle-ci étant même sa première fois tout court — mais il était vrai qu'il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapport avec un autre homme. Cela le changerait de toutes ses femmes aux poitrines splendides… Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il n'y avait que les chemises qui ne changeaient pas d'imbéciles !... Ou l'inverse. Il ne savait plus trop et là, la seule chose qui l'importait était le dos blanchâtre qui se découvrait pour lui. Il allait en avoir pour son argent, foi de Kyoraku Shunsui !

* * *

Lorsqu'Ulquiorra rejoignit Grimmjow, le lendemain, celui-ci bâillait aux corneilles.

« _Tu as nettoyé tous les verres ?_

_- Mais oui. Pendant que toi tu prenais du bon temps, bibi se farcissait la plonge. J'espère au moins que tu t'es bien éclaté, le quart des clients s'est barré quand t'es monté, Blanchette !_

_- Pourquoi lui avoir fait payer mi-tarif ? Les « prix d'ami » ne sont pas ton fort en général, Jaggerjack._

_- Bah… J'pensais qu'il serait déjà juste, vu le fric qu'il a claqué pour la boisson. Et puis, lui c'est un client récurrent, autant lui faire des offres alléchantes pour qu'il nous lâche pas,_ admit Grimmjow.

- _Tu es machiavélique, Grimmjow._ »

Celui-ci sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'attraper le menton de son cadet pour l'embrasser férocement. C'est pas parce que les autres payaient que lui devait ; après tout, « Blanchette » était **sa** propriété !


	40. Insupportable confiance en soi…

Titre: Insupportable confiance en soi…

Couple : Fujimaru/Arturo

Rating: K

Attention : Rien de bien méchant et on ne peut pas réellement appeler ça du shonen-ai, si ? Juste la fin pourrait être classée K+ pour une allusion minime.

Note: La plupart des personnages cités sont ceux du jeu _Bleach : The 3rd Phantom_ (bien qu'Arturo soit aussi dans _Shattered Blade_). Je ne suis pas le jeu à la lettre : je n'y ai pas joué depuis un moment...

* * *

Oh comme il maudissait ces deux gamins ! Encore une fois, ils s'étaient trouvés sur son chemin ; et si la jeune shinigami avait proposé d'appeler du renfort, son frère n'avait pas attendu pour s'attaquer à lui. Non, il n'avait pas peur de ce gringalet un peu trop sûr de lui : un coup suffit à le renvoyer à terre, sans même sortir Fenice. Bien sûr, il s'en était ensuite approché — un shinigami, aussi faible soit-il, reste un délicieux repas. Mais alors qu'il l'attrapait par le cou, il avait entendu les fameux renforts — et la gamine aussi — arriver. Fujimaru avait ouvert les yeux pour le fixer, plus sûr de lui que jamais et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de resserrer sa prise sur le cou du gamin. Pour qui se prenait-il, celui-là ? Sous prétexte que sa jumelle revient avec des plus hauts gradés en renfort, il se prenait pour le maître de la situation ? Il allait voir qu'on regardait pas Arturo Plateado de cet air si confiant sans le regretter ! Ce fut pourquoi l'arrancar le balança violemment aux pieds de sa frangine qui cria inutilement son prénom. Il rit puissamment avant de provoquer un shinigami aux cheveux roux mi-longs qui avait fixé Fujimaru avec la même inquiétude que la blondinette.

« _Tu vas regretter d'être revenu, Arrancar !_

_- J'en doute fort,_ minauda Arturo en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air gourmand. _A qui ai-je l'honneur, Shinigami ? J'aime connaître le nom de ce que je mange…_

_- Désolé pour toi, mais je ne serais pas ton repas, Arrancar ! Moi, Seigen Suzunami, Capitaine de la Cinquième Division, je vais t'arrêter une bonne fois pour toute !_ »

Le combat avait duré une bonne heure, avant que d'autres Shinigami ne se mêlent à leur combat. Arturo partit, encore affamé.

* * *

Quand il avait rejoint Aizen — plus ou moins officiellement —, il ne s'était pas attendu à revoir le gamin qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis longtemps. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose mais avait — avec ce shinigami roux qu'il avait affronté — accepté de croire Aizen sans trop de difficultés. Ah, il était loin le temps où il faisait le fier ! Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus sa sœur, il était perdu ! Arturo l'avait bien compris cela : les jumeaux Kudo, à eux deux étaient puissants, mais séparés, ne restait que la sagesse, ou uniquement le courage. Ces deux réunis, la force était de mise sinon... Toujours était-il que Fujimaru était bien trop déboussolé pour lui en vouloir. Et ça, le manieur de Fenice comptait bien en profiter ! Alors quand Aizen lui demanda d'emmener le jeune garçon avec lui pour un tour de patrouille dans l'Hueco Mundo, il vit là l'occasion tant attendue de briser le blondinet, autant physiquement que psychologiquement… Aizen ne serait pas très content, mais, qu'à cela ne tienne ! Arturo Plateado n'avait pas à obéir à un shinigami bien moins puissant que lui !


End file.
